Oh My God They Were Interns
by Nea Poulain
Summary: La clase 1-A pasó a ser la clase 2-A. Todoroki, Bakugo y Midoriya son pasantes de Endeavor. ¿Qué puede salir mal en ese caso? (Todo). / Adviento de invierno. Todobakudeku.
1. A Fuyumi Todoroki le gusta ver el mundo

Este adviento está inspirado en la tabla de palabras que me hizo **Hitzuji**. Está ambientada al futuro, en el segundo año (hacia el final, creo) de estudios en UA. Está creado porque estamos terriblemente frustradas por el poco material Todobakudeku que existe y son la OT3. Así que, disfruten.

La imagen de portada es de **rinriemie**.

**Palabra**: rivalidad.

* * *

**A Fuyumi Todoroki le gusta ver el mundo arder**

_Let's take a chance baby we can't lose  
And we're all just runaways  
I knew that when I met you, I'm not gonna let you runaway  
I knew that when I held you, I wasn't lettin' go_

_Runaways, The Killers_

* * *

Katsuki está seguro de que a Fuyumi Todoroki le gusta ver el mundo arder. No tiene pruebas, pero tampoco dudas.

Los sienta a todos en la misma mesa —él, Deku, Todoroki, el otro hermano de Todoroki que hace comentarios sarcásticos intentando enfurecer a Endeavor, Endeavor, que responde los comentarios sarcásticos y ella—. Le debe causar placer aquella tortura.

(A esas alturas, Katsuki está convencido de que es imposible que se mantengan las buenas maneras en la mesa de los Todoroki, pero no se irrita menos).

Y siempre los despide diciéndoles que es un placer tener a los amigos de Shouto en casa.

A lo cual Izuku siempre responde que el placer es suyo, que la comida estuvo deliciosa y que gracias.

Katsuki suelta un gruñido, siempre, sin falla.

Y siempre, sin falla, le dice lo mismo a Todoroki:

—¡Deja de decirle a la gente que somos amigos!

A lo cual Todoroki siempre lo mira con la misma cara inexpresiva que tiene siempre, se encoje de hombros y le dice que él no le dice nada a nadie. Pero a Katsuki no se le escapa que sí lo considera su amigo.

Hasta que un día acaban en el cuarto de invitados porque se hizo demasiado tarde y Endeavor no puede volver a llevarlos a la UA porque hubo una emergencia en quién sabe dónde. Y después de un par de llamadas telefónicas, Fuyumi les señala el cuarto de invitados a él y a Deku y manda a Shouto para que les consiga cobijas extra.

Por si le quedaba alguna duda —no, en realidad no— de que a Fuyumi le encantaba ver el mundo arder.

(¿Quién demonios espera que Katsuki comparta cuarto con Deku y eso no acabe en una pelea campal?)

Así que para cuando Todoroki regresa con dos cobijas en las manos están peleándose por el lado de la cama que quieren —o más bien, Katsuki está peleando por el lado de la cama que quiere mientras Deku intenta calmar la situación—. Katsuki alcanza a verlo rodar los ojos.

—Sólo intenten no quemar nada —comenta, como si nada estuviera pasando mientras se invita el mismo a entrar, sin esperar invitación—. No sé cuántas veces hemos reconstruido esta recámara. —Una pausa—. O todo el pasillo.

Lo cual los deja en silencio.

Porque todos saben exactamente quién quema las cosas allí. O lo intuyen.

Quieren preguntar la historia —al menos Deku quiere, piensa Katsuki al ver su cara—, pero no saben si resultaría demasiado invasivo.

Todoroki no espera respuesta y deja caer dos cobijas sobre la cama y se sienta en ella, sin esperar ninguna invitación.

—Fuyumi dice que pueden quedarse siempre que quieran porque son amigos. —Se encoge de hombros. Por un momento, el alivio por el cambio de tema es palpable. Hasta se siente en el aire.

—¡Que somos rivales, maldita sea! —espeta Katsuki, frunciendo el ceño.

—Gracias —es lo que sale de la boca de Izuku, con una sonrisa abierta.

—¡Rivales! ¡Deja de decirle a la gente que somos amigos!

Shouto Todoroki lo mira con su cara inexpresiva de siempre.

—Nos llevamos mejor que antes.

—¡Eso no nos hace amigos! ¡Y si la próxima vez vuelven a airear todos los trapos sucios de la familia me sentiré obligado a conseguirles terapia familiar! —No hay día que cenen en casa de los Todoroki que Katsuki no acabe irritado por la constante necesidad de toda la familia de exponer los problemas enfrente de las visitas y hacer la increíble cantidad de cero cosas para arreglarlos. Así que quizá aquellos gritos son su forma de decir que el tema le importa y que su mejor consejo es que agarren todas las pendejadas que tienen atoradas y las resuelvan.

Todoroki sólo se le queda viendo.

Deku también. Y su mirada no pasa de un: «Si ya sabes cómo son…».

Katsuki bufa.

—Que tierno, Bakugo, hasta piensas en la próxima cena —es lo que finalmente dice Todoroki. Maldito Mitad y Mitad, se dice Katsuki. Maldito. Mil veces maldito.

—¡No me refería a eso!

—Yo diría que sí, Kacchan.

Maldito Deku, ayudando al otro a cavar su tumba.

—¡No somos amigos! ¡Rivales! ¡¿Entendido?! ¡A lo mucho somos rivales!

—Estás esperando a que mi hermana vuelva a invitarte. —No, Shouto Todoroki no planea olvidar que dijo «la próxima cena». Hasta sonríe, complacido.

—¡Rivales!

—Bakugo, acéptalo. Estás en negación.

—¡Rivales!

Y la pelea vuelve a empezar. En serio, a Fuyumi Todoroki —porque claro que fue ella la que sugirió que se quedaran allí— le encanta ver las cosas en llamas. Katsuki ni tiene ninguna duda. Hasta está seguro de que sigue diciendo lo mucho que le encanta tener a los «amigos de Shouto» en la casa para ver a Katsuki rabiar y a Deku sonreír como idiota.

* * *

**Palabras: 795.**

**1) Como es la costumbre con los retos de drabbles me gusta llevar la cuenta de palabras de los obviamente no-drabbles que hago para ver el promedio después.**

**2) El contexto es que están de interns con Endeavor de nuevo. Pero ya luego voy a ir explicando cosas. En su mayoría esto intenta ser canon (excepto que algo del canon no me convenza o beneficie, entonces eso se ignora).**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	2. No había una sola cama (técnicamente)

**Palabra**: amigos.

* * *

**No había una sola cama (técnicamente)**

_All that I've known, buildings of stone  
Fall to the ground without a sound  
This is my word heart breaker, gatekeeper  
I'm feeling far away, I'm feeling right there_

_Smoke and Mirrors, Imagine Dragons_

* * *

No se acuerda en qué momento se quedaron dormidos. Tampoco se acuerda en qué momento Todoroki acabó durmiendo ahí, en el medio de dos, si tiene su propia recamara y su propia cama en su propia casa. Lo que más le irrita es tener la pierna de Todoroki encima.

Qué necesidad.

Sin embargo, no lo patea de inmediato, que es lo que su cerebro le dice que debería hacer. El contacto no le molesta tanto como creía antes.

Hasta que lo ve empezar a desperezarse todavía medio dormido, y quita su pierna de encima con un gesto que termina de despertarlo.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Nunca te fuiste! —espeta Katsuki.

—¿Qué? —Todoroki se talla los ojos—. ¿Por qué…?

—¡Tienes una recamara, es tu propia casa, nunca te fuiste! —remarca Katsuki, por si no había entendido a la primera.

—Ugh.

Sólo eso. Ni un «lo siento». Cuando obviamente aquella cama no es lo suficientemente espaciosa para los tres y Katsuki ha acabado con una pierna encima de su cuerpo. Frunce el ceño.

Está menos enojado que de costumbre, pero estaba enojado. No tiene otra forma de ser.

Avienta las cobijas hacia un lado y medio se pone en pie. Todoroki sigue desperezándose. (Y luego se atreve a decirle a Katsuki que debería estar más despierto o de menos mal humor por la mañana). Busca su uniforme entre la ropa que habían dejado antes de acostarse. Adivina rápido cuál es el suyo: el que no tenía corbata encima y en el cual los pantalones están hechos una tragedia que seguramente sólo se arreglará con una plancha.

Se saca la camiseta con la que durmió por encima de la cabeza.

—Sigo aquí, Bakugo.

—¿Y ese es mi problema por…?

—Hay un baño en el pasillo.

Katsuki se encoge de hombros. No era como si Todoroki no lo hubiera visto cambiarse una y otra vez: compartían vestidores en UA.

—Tú no debías dormir aquí y… —Voltea a ver, mientras se pone la camisa del uniforme—. ¡¿Qué miras?!

—¡Te estás cambiando frente a mí!

—¡Lo que no significa que esté dando un espectáculo! —espeta. Termina de ponerse la camisa antes de intentar desarrugar los pantalones, aunque sea un poco—. Despierta a Deku. Se supone que tenemos que estar en clases en una hora.

Y no va a saltarse una sola clase sólo porque Endeavor haya tenido una emergencia la noche anterior.

—Podemos dejarlo dormir un poco más… —Todoroki suelta un bostezo. Katsuki no ignora antes de seguirse cambiando. Otra de las ventajas de que su sudor fuera nitroglicerina era que jamás tenía que preocuparse por oler más—. Iré al baño. —Se pone en pie y agarra el uniforme que es suyo: el que no tiene la corbata echa un desastre que nadie más que Deku entiende.

—¡Haz lo que quieras, no tienes que avisarme! —espeta Bakugo.

Todoroki se encoge de hombros y sale del cuarto.

Deku, por supuesto, sigue durmiendo. Katsuki bufa mientras se pone el saco y se acerca a la cama. ¿Por qué tiene que despertarlo él?

Antes de que tenga oportunidad de gritarle a Deku algo, alguien llama a la puerta muy levemente. Katsuki dirige la mirada hacia allá para ver a Fuyumi Todoroki asomándose.

—¿Ya están despiertos? Mi padre los dejará en la escuela —le dice. Katsuki bufa—. Estoy preparando el desayuno.

—Gracias —se obliga a decir. Porque podrá ser agresivo, pero no un idiota ni un animal sin educación.

(Como otros que conoce que se duermen encima de ti).

Fuyumi Todoroki vuelve a cerrar la puerta y Katsuki vuelve a fijar su vista en Deku. Qué curioso. Un año y un poco antes, la sola idea de compartir cuarto con él lo hubiera repugnado. Y ahora estaban allí, compartiendo prácticas, secretos y entrenamientos.

Por un momento se permite pensar que quizá Todoroki tiene razón y que son amigos.

Luego bufa y le da un zape a Deku.

—¡Ey, nerd, despierta! ¡A menos de que te quieras ir sin desayunar!

Deku se da la vuelta, medio desperezándose.

—¿Kacchan…? —Su voz es de dormido. Y luego Katsuki es el que se queja de que es demasiado temprano para vivir.

—¡Despierta!

En su experiencia, le toma unos dos minutos ser el Izuku Midoriya de toda la vida: demasiado entusiasta. Si alguien le pregunta a Katsuki cómo sabe eso, no piensa responder nunca.

—Voy.

Shouto vuelve a entrar. Tiene el cabello un poco más ordenado y el uniforme puesto.

—Fuyumi dice podemos ir a desayunar.

—¡Ya vino aquí!

Quizá son sus amigos.

Ahora, para que lo admita, hace falta un milagro.

* * *

**Palabras: 759.**

**1) Tengo cuarenta escenas de cómo me imagino a la OT3 en el ****_There was only one bed_****, pero bueno, por una hay que empezar (aunque haya sido medio accidental).**

**2) Este fic van a ser básicamente un montón de escenas estúpidas mientras ellos trabajan como ****_interns_**** de Endeavor. Que lo sepan.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	3. Patear traseros

**Palabra**: equipo.

* * *

**Patear traseros**

_Got something to live for  
I know that I won't surrender  
A warrior of youth  
I'm taking over  
A shock to the new world order  
I am bulletproof!_

_I Am Bulletproof, Black Veil Brides_

* * *

Katsuki tiene que admitir que hacen buen equipo.

Aunque Deku siempre grite «¡Kacchan!» en cualquier circunstancia y le hayan preguntado varias veces si ese es su nombre de héroe o por qué es eligió ese nombre. Siempre acaba gritando que ese no es su nombre de héroe, pero luego no sabe cómo explicar que sigue sin uno. En su licencia provisional sigue diciendo sólo «Bakugo» y no quiere quedarse con eso para siempre. Necesita un nombre.

(Y no uno que sea patético como usar tu nombre de pila, como alguien más qué conoce).

—¡ENCÁRGATE TÚ DEL IDIOTA QUE SE FUE Y DEJA DE ESTORBARME! —le grita a Deku. O a Todoroki. No sabe a cuál de los dos.

Alguno le hace caso. Están en una zona atascada de civiles y dos idiotas decidieron que era el día perfecto para robar un banco.

Muy bien. Era el día perfecto para que les patearan el trasero, también.

La risa del idiota número uno que había robado el banco —el que no había podido escapar— le perforó los oídos y lo hizo enojar más.

—¿Y cómo piensan salvar a todo el mundo? —preguntó—. ¡Apenas si pueden conmigo!

Tsk. Lo estaban aplastado y todavía tenía el descaro de decir eso.

—¡PUEDO HACERLO MIENTRAS TE PATEO EL TRASERO!

A todo esto, ¿dónde demonios está Endeavor? Seguro aplastando a alguien fuerte, poderoso y peligroso. Eso pasa con demasiada frecuencia. Katsuki no puede negar que es muy bueno en lo de ser un héroe, aunque Deku lo mire —a Endeavor, claro— con el ceño fruncido cuando recordaba lo mal padre que era y Todoroki todavía no hubiera decidido perdonarle nada, ni siquiera por estar tranquilo.

(Y le duele reconocerse en él. Cada vez menos. Pero le duele. All-Might le dijo una vez que son muy parecidos y Katsuki no acaba de decidir si es porque él se comporta como un resentido de mediana edad o Endeavor nunca dejó la inmadurez de la adolescencia).

—¡MUERE!

Mira a su derecha. Todoroki está allí.

—Necesito… —empieza y señala y Todoroki le entiende. Saben comunicarse.

Usa su hielo para abrirle camino y a la vez proteger a todos los carros detrás de ellos. Un escudo. Bakugo medio se desliza por la rampa improvisada de Todoroki y después se propulsa hacia adelante. Casi le explota en la cara al idiota (no era su intención, pero no se arrepiente: podría decir que fue sin querer queriendo), quemándole un poco las cejas y le cae encima.

Sonríe.

—Sugiero que te quedes en paz si no quieres que te vuele el trasero en mil pedazos.

—¿Te han dicho que no suenas muy heroico cuando dices esas cosas? —Shouto llega justo detrás de él. Congela uno los dos brazos del ladrón al piso antes de que pueda hacer algo.

—¡No opines sobre qué digo o no!

—Sólo decía.

—¡Tengo al otro! —Deku vuelve a aparecer, cargando algo que parece un costal de papas, pero en realidad es un cuerpo inconsciente. Desde que Deku controla esa cosa secundaria de su singularidad, puede atrapar a todos los que intentan huir a una rapidez extraordinaria—. ¿Ya acabaron?

Katsuki se sienta encima del otro ladrón. Como él, necesita sus manos para activar su singularidad, y que Todoroki se les haya congelado es inconveniente para él.

Pero perfectamente conveniente para ellos.

—¡¿Qué te parece?!

—Sí —responde Shouto.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Llamar a la policía? —pregunta Deku. Es una pregunta Deku porque ya sabe perfectamente qué hacer.

—¡Y BUSCAR A ALGUIEN MÁS A QUIEN PATEARLE EL TRASERO!

—Kacchan, no seas impaciente.

—¡Sólo les recuerdo que más villanos podrían estar huyendo!

Sí, no hacen mal equipo. Katsuki nunca piensa decirlo en voz alta.

* * *

**Palabras: 612.**

**1) Todos estos capítulos no son como tal drabbles porque se pasan de las 500 palabras, pero me han quedado bastante cercanos, he de decir. Lo más cercano a drabbles que voy a escribir.**

**2) Pues primero quiero cimentar un poco de donde viene la relación entre los tres y luego meterme en cosas como el amor, el amor. Todos los capítulos están en orden cronológico, uno tras de otro. Eh.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	4. Todoroki es bueno en Mario Kart (y Katsu

**Palabra**: prácticas.

* * *

**Todoroki es bueno en Mario Kart (y Katsuki un mal perdedor)**

_We'll stay offline so no one gets hurt  
Hiding from the real world  
Just don't read the comments ever, ever  
We fucked this house up like the planet  
We were running riot  
Crazy that some people still deny it_

_Doom Days, Bastille_

* * *

Los fines de semana que pasan en la agencia de Endeavor son los más cansados de la vida de Katsuki. No se atreve a quejarse porque, para empezar, no es un debilucho ni un cobarde. Y porque si Endeavor lo escuchara —o peor, Aizawa, alguien a quien genuinamente respetaba— le diría que más le valía acostumbrarse porque esa iba a ser toda su vida el día que se graduara.

Así que no se queja.

El problema es cuando llega con muchas ganas de dormir a los dormitorios de la agencia y Deku y Todoroki tienen la brillante idea de invitarse ellos solos a pasar el rato justo en su cuarto.

Katsuki sabe que lo hacen porque él nunca hace ningún intento de incluirse. Llega demasiado cansado. Y porque en algún momento ellos dos empezaron a hacerlo. Ir al cuarto del otro antes de dormir, hablar de cosas, jugar partidas de Mario Kart —en las que siempre, sin excepción, gana Todoroki, porque el muy bastardo siempre les tiende trampas al final—. Y luego, quizá, en algún momento, Katsuki supone que se sintieron culpables por dejarlo afuera y empiezan a aparecer en su cuarto más seguido.

El sólo gruñe, pero no los corre.

Podría hacerlo. Gritarles un poco. Empujarlos hasta la puerta, aunque se quejen. Cerrarles la puerta en la cara.

Pero no lo hace.

Los deja entrar, sentarse en su cama, decirle que si quiere jugar una partida de Mario Kart que acaban siendo diez porque él le pide la revancha a Todoroki todas las veces que gana. Los deja platicar de cualquier cosa, para intervenir ocasionalmente. Les dice muchas veces que dejen de molestarlo.

(Pero en realidad no le molesta).

Se repite mil veces que él no entró a UA para hacer amigos. (Como Todoroki también lo dijo alguna vez). Se repite mil veces todas las cosas que le hizo a Izuku antes de entrar a UA. Se repite mil veces que no se merece que Deku siga preocupándose por él, porque no entiende su cerebro. Y sin embargo, ahí los tiene, enfrente.

—¡Kacchan! ¡No te quedes mirando a la nada!

—¡Deja de hablar muy fuerte, no me dejas pensar!

—Que sorpresa que pienses, Bakugo.

—¡El que es denso aquí eres tú y no yo!

—¡Ey, ¿jugamos otra partida?!

—Una más y se largan. Quiero dormir veinticuatro horas —les dice Katsuki. Desde el «una más» sabe que es una mentira, porque apenas van en la segunda.

No le molestan.

Lo irritan, sí, básicamente porque el mundo entero lo irrita. Pero no le molestan. Podría decir que incluso le agrada la presencia de los dos.

(No piensa admitirlo en público, pero admitirlo para sí ya es un avance).

—¡MALDITA SEA! —grita, cuando, inevitablemente, Todoroki gana. Les gana unas ocho partidas de cada diez. Quién lo diría. Debe recordar decirle a Kirishima que lo rete porque todavía no conoce nadie capaz de ganarle a Kirishima.

—Dijiste que era la última, ¿quieres la revancha?

—¡Voy a aplastarte!

(No, no va a hacerlo).

—Kacchan, también estoy yo aquí.

—¡Llevas dos días sin ganar nada, no eres competencia!

Ve a Todoroki sonreír. No lo hace mucho. Tiene una sonrisa interesante. Aunque «interesante» es una palabra bastante mala para describir una sonrisa o cualquier gesto, pero Katsuki la considera así. Es tenue, medio tímida. Relaja bastante las facciones usualmente inescrutables de Todoroki. No sabe por qué se fija en ella o por qué puede imaginársela con tanta precisión. No quiere pensar en eso.

Eso se lo entierra.

(Como todas las razones por las que le gusta la cercanía de Deku).

—¡Voy a ganar esa vez si eso es lo que cuesta que me consideres buena competencia! —asegura Deku.

(Está mintiendo, va a ganar Todoroki de nuevo).

Cuando el maldito mitad y mitad les saca ya cinco partidas ganadas, sin que ninguno de los dos pueda hacer nada para evitarlo, Katsuki bufa, frustrado, pero ya no pide la revancha. En verdad está demasiado cansado. Quiere dormir. Dejarse caer sobre el calchón como sea y perder el conocimiento.

Es lo que tienen las prácticas de Endeavor.

Está agotado todo el tiempo. No sabe cómo junta las energías para seguir intentando aplastar a Todoroki en Mario Kart. (Que las junte quiere decir algo, está seguro, pero no sabe si quiere preguntárselo realmente).

—Fuera —es lo único que dice, con voz tranquila—. Quiero dormir.

No espera ni a que se levanten cuando ya está metiéndose entre las cobijas. Usualmente saben que en cuanto hace eso, va a dejar de oírlos.

—Buenas noches, Kacchan.

Eso es lo último que oye.

Carajo. Hay cosas de sí mismo que no quiere saber. A veces culpa a las prácticas profesionales con Endeavor por haberlos acercado más.

* * *

**Palabras: 784.**

**1) ¿Saben qué es un problema cuando se trata de narrar desde el punto de vista de Katsuki? Que es muy inútil con los sentimientos. Y quiere a estos dos pero no se lo va a admitir hasta que no le quede más remedio.**

**2) Amo como interpreto las palabras de la tabla. Básicamente me voy por la tangente. Pero de que tienen relación, tienen relación.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	5. Ah, celos

**Palabra**: celos.

* * *

**Ah, celos**

_You don't know a thing about this life  
And we are up for everything it takes  
To prove we're not the same as them  
And we will wear our masks  
Again out after dark  
'Cause we are up for everything it takes_

_AMBULANCE, My Chemical Romance_

* * *

Supone que la escena que está presenciado es privada. Demasiado privada. Algo en la atmósfera hace que lo note.

No es un beso.

(Pero casi, como si lo fuera).

Y lo odia.

Con todo su ser.

Es algo visceral, como todo él, lo que siente. Pero se obliga a quedarse callado, lejos y a no interrumpir. (¿Para qué?). Deku está rojo. Como el color de cabello de Kirishima. O los ojos de Katsuki. Como un jitomate. Todoroki está sonriendo. Es apenas visible, pero sus labios están curveados hacia arriba, como si la vergüenza de Deku lo divirtiera.

Es demasiado íntimo. Y él está allí.

Vale, probablemente no lo han visto. Están demasiado inmersos en lo suyo.

(En Todoroki limpiándole una mancha de comida de la mejilla: lo que había pasado justo antes de que Deku se pusiera rojo).

Él sólo iba caminando, con su comida, en dirección a ellos. Porque no conoce a nadie más en esa agencia enorme y todo el mundo lo irrita, pero ellos lo irritan un poco menos. Puede soportar su existencia.

No alcanza a oír lo que dice Deku.

Lo ve mirar hacia abajo.

Ve que le tiemblan las manos, nervioso.

Sobre todo, ve la manera en la que lo mira Todoroki.

Cualquiera podría derretirse con la mirada de ese maldito en ese momento. Es la mirada más amable que Katsuki le ha visto nunca —y Shouto Todoroki tiene varias—, la más atenta. Para sus ojos no parece existir otra cosa que Izuku Midoriya en ese momento.

Ni siquiera notó a Katsuki parado a dos mesas de distancia, medio congelado, mirando aquella escena.

Voltea a ver alrededor. Nadie más lo nota. Quizá porque para notar lo que ocurre entre los dos tendrían que conocerlos. Katsuki se obliga a caminar hacia ellos. Quiere interrumpirlos. O ser parte. No le importa. Cualquiera de las dos cosas está bien. Nota los roces, los dedos medio entrelazados de repente, cuando están los tres juntos y Todoroki cree que Katsuki no está mirando. Pero los observa. Nota la manera en la que Deku mira a Todoroki, en la que se sonroja, como está sonrojado en ese momento.

Deja caer la bandeja con la comida haciendo ruido, lo que hace que Deku pegue un respingo y Todoroki voltee a verlo.

—Hey.

No dice nada más. Está inusualmente callado, pero siente que algo lo está quemando por dentro y no puede explicárselo. Se siente a punto de explotar, como una olla a presión eternamente.

Mira a Deku. Todavía le tiemblan un poco las manos.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

—¡N-nada!

Mentiroso.

Los vio. Todoroki se inclinó hasta él cuando se embarró —y Katsuki todavía estaba muchos pasos atrás— y le limpió la mancha con un dedo. Su yema se quedó sobre la piel de Deku mucho más tiempo del necesario.

(¿Cuánto tiempo es el necesario cuando haces eso?)

(¡¿Por qué no demonios le había pasado una servilleta?!)

Luego voltea a ver a Todoroki.

—Si sabes que deberías comer algo que no sea soba frío todos los días, ¿no? —pregunta.

Todoroki sólo levanta la mirada mientras sorbe. Ni se molesta en contestar. Katsuki lo odia un poco cuando hace ese gesto. Le resulta más retador incluso que cuando de verdad lo está retando a pelear.

Empieza a comer.

No deja de darle vueltas a ese momento en su cabeza. El color rojo de las mejillas de Deku, la sonrisa de Shouto. Algo lo sigue quemando por dentro. No sabe si quiere que Shouto le sonría de aquella manera o Deku reaccione así por algo que él diga o haga.

O las dos.

Y de repente, se da cuenta.

«Ah», se dice, «celos».

* * *

**Palabras: 611.**

**1) Esto es lo más cercano que he escrito a un ****_drabble_**** en mucho tiempo, pero es que es una escena de verdad muy pequeña. La escribí para remarcar que Kacchan es observador, al menos cuando se trata de estos dos imbéciles (de los que está claramente enamorado).**

**2) No sé qué otra nota poner, pero quería escribir el número 2.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	6. No, no sabe lo que quiere: a uno, los do

**Palabra**: amor.

* * *

**No, no sabe lo que quiere: a uno, los dos, ninguno**

_Are you really gonna love me when I'm gone?  
With all my thoughts  
And all my faults  
I feel it biting  
I feel it break my skin so uninviting  
Are you really gonna need me when I'm gone?_

_I of the Storm, Of Monsters And Men_

* * *

Sale corriendo después de abrir la puerta y verlos. La decisión más madura y acertada, claramente. Oye un «¡Kacchan!» preocupado, pero lo ignora y corre por entre los pasillos de la residencia de la agencia de Endeavor hasta encontrar un cuarto vacío —probablemente un cuarto de limpieza, ni siquiera se fija—. Sólo quiere perder a Deku. Que no lo persiga. Bastante tiene con saber que tiene celos —de los dos porque quiere… No, pausa, no sabe que quiere, a uno, a los dos, a ninguno—. Carajo. Odia a su cerebro.

También odia haberlos descubierto besándose.

Podía vivir sin saberlo jamás, sin enterarse. Sin ver a Todoroki inclinarse para buscar los labios de Deku, que lo estaba mirando con una cara de nervios que Katsuki no supo interpretar —porque no tuvo tiempo, porque salió corriendo, usualmente se sabe todas y cada una las expresiones de Deku—. Podría haber vivido sin saber eso. Verlo significaba saber que era real, que sus malditos celos —que ni siquiera quería dentro de él— existían porque no se estaba imaginando las cosas.

Qué carajos le pasaba.

Quería ver esa mirada nerviosa en la cara de Deku mientras era él quien se inclinaba para besarlo. Quería que Todoroki lo besara. Quería. No sabía que quería. Era estúpido y confuso.

Se talla la cara con las manos, gruñe de la pura frustración.

Quiere entenderse. (En serio, quiere). Pero no puede.

—¡Midoriya!

—¡Sé que tiene que estar por aquí!

Maldita sea, carajo, por qué. Esas son las voces de Todoroki y de Deku. Y es muy obvio que están buscándolo. Se aleja de la puerta del cuarto donde se refugió, en su impulso. Casi contiene la respiración, intentando mantenerse en el más absoluto silencio —que, para él, es toda una hazaña en las circunstancias en las que está— para que no lo encuentren.

No quiere verlos.

Saber que hay algo entre ellos y que él no tiene ni la más mínima oportunidad.

(Con ninguno, porque piensa en los dos).

Respira hondo.

—¿Kacchan?

¿Cómo podría tener una oportunidad con Deku? Sobre todo si sigue diciéndole «Deku» en su cabeza —porque por más que el muy idiota lo haya resignificado y se haya apropiado de aquel insulto, Katsuki sabe muy bien que es un insulto y que quería destrozarlo la primera vez que se lo dijo—. ¿Y con el imbécil de Todoroki? Contiene otro gruñido de la pura frustranción.

Oye una puerta abrirse. Y luego cerrarse.

—Midoriya… Ya puede estar en cualquier parte del edificio.

—¡No, estoy seguro de que lo perdí por aquí! ¡Esto no es normal! ¡Nunca le había visto esa cara! ¡Y nunca había huido sin gritarnos algo antes!

Maldito.

«Deja de buscarme», piensa.

Pero sigue oyendo las puertas abriéndose y cerrarse. Lo van a encontrar eventualmente. Así que respira hondo e intenta poner la expresión que lo delate menos.

(No lo logra).

Entonces se abre la puerta de ese closet de limpieza y lo primero que ve es la cara preocupada de Deku. (¡¿Cómo puede preocuparse por él si Todoroki lo estaba besando?! ¡¿Qué no tiene ojos?!). Y lo segundo que ve es el rostro del maldito Mitad y Mitad. Parece desconcertado. (Katsuki no sabría decir si también hay preocupación en sus ojos).

—¿Kacchan…?

—Largo —dice.

—Sólo…

—¡Largo!

—¡Kacchan!

Le gusta que le haga frente. No puede negarlo. No se habría fijado antes de él. (No, claro, estaba demasiado ocupado martirizándolo, destrozándolo, sin ver todo el estúpido potencial que había dentro de él. No hay día que no se odie un poco por ello, en algún momento). Que no le tiemble la voz al hablarle, que esté seguro de sí mismo.

—Bakugo, no seas un imbécil.

Lo está siendo. Quiere serlo. Quiere que se vayan y sigan besándose donde él no pueda verlos y eventualmente pueda fingir que nunca jamás vio nada para dejar de sentirse como una cucaracha aplastada múltiples veces.

—¿Por qué me siguieron? Creí que los había interrumpido.

—Es sólo que… —Deku parece nervioso—. Tu expresión… Me preocupó.

—Nos —añade Todoroki.

Oh, genial. Lo que necesitaba. Saber que se preocupaban por él. Gruñe.

—¿Y? —pregunta Todoroki—. ¿Nos vas a decir por qué saliste corriendo o te lo vamos a sacar a la fuerza?

«¡No!»

¿Cómo se los explica?

No sabe si hay palabras para explicar lo que siente. (Para alguien terriblemente vocal sobre todo, descubrir eso es una tragedia, descubre Katsuki).

—Largo. —Quiere que se vayan, pero hasta él siente lo débil de su voz. Quizá no quiere que se vayan. Quizá quiere muchas cosas, pero no se le ocurre como podrían ser posibles y se siente miserable y si hay algo de lo que está seguro es que no quiere que vean su miseria. Desvía la mirada—. Vuelvan a besarse o lo que sea. Para qué me persiguen.

—Kacchan…

—Sólo… —Baja la vista. Aprieta los párpados. De repente se le va toda la furia y le entra la desesperación de saber qué todas sus oportunidades se le están yendo a un precipicio. Pero cómo perseguirlas, cuando sabe que no se las merece.

Deku se acerca.

—¿Estás bien?

«¡No! ¿Parece qué estoy bien? ¿Eres idiota acaso?».

—Sí.

—Bakugo, te encerraste en un closet de limpieza —apunta Todoroki—. ¿Qué te pasa?

Se hace un silencio. Katsuki aprieta los puños. No deja de mirarse los pies. No puede negar que esos dos se merecen el uno al otro y que él sólo es un imbécil que no sabe lo quiere, además de probar sus labios y que sus sonrisas las dirijan a él. O quizá si sabe lo que quiere pero se le hace tan imposible que no lo persigue.

(Y su cabeza lleva diciéndole desde que le aparecieron los celos que no se lo merece).

—¡Sólo lárguense y vayan a ser la pareja perfecta si es que eso son! —explota finalmente—. ¡¿Por qué tendrían que preocuparse por mí?! ¡¿O lo que siento?! ¿Por qué tenían que perseguirme hasta aquí…

Otro silencio. Hasta que Izuku conecta todos los puntos, porque no es idiota.

—Kacchan, ¿estás celoso?

Katsuki alza la vista.

—¿Importa? No es como que hiciera alguna diferencia.

—Midoriya y no somos la pareja perfecta. Ese es sólo tu cerebro —aclara Todoroki—. Ni siquiera… No sé. No tuve tiempo de preguntarle nada cuando decidiste interrumpirnos.

—¿No son nada?

Eso sí lo sorprende.

—Todavía no —responde Todoroki.

Se lleva las manos a la cara. No ve como eso podría cambiar absolutamente nada.

—¿Estás celoso? —pregunta Deku, de nuevo.

—No.

—Mentiroso. —Ese es Todoroki.

—¿De quién?

—¡No estoy…!

—¡Kacchan!

—¡¿Y qué?! ¡¿Qué importa si quiero que me dediques las miradas que le dedicas a Todoroki cuando crees que nadie te ve, especialmente si el no mira?! ¡¿O qué importa si quiero…?! —Gruñe—. Qué importa.

No es como si se lo mereciera, repite su cerebro de nuevo. Una vez. Dos veces. Tres veces.

—Midoriya también te mira a ti. Especialmente cuando cree que nadie lo ve —dice Todoroki. Aquello sorprende a Katsuki. No es lo que espera—. Especialmente cuando no estás mirando. —Abre mucho los ojos—. Pare ser tan observador, deberías fijarte más.

Todo eso quiere decir que también Todoroki se fija en él. Respira hondo, con calma. Los ignora. Sabe que tienen la mirada clavada en él. Así que interrumpió el primer beso y ahora están los tres en ese closet de limpieza.

—¿Y qué si estoy celoso también de cómo lo miras tú a él? —espeta, mirando directo a Todoroki.

—No sé, ¿lo estás?

—Quizá.

Es lo más que está dispuesto a admitir.

Se hace el silencio otra vez. Ninguno de los tres dice nada. Katsuki quiere enterrarse en la tierra. Explotar algo. O explotarlo todo. Hasta que por fin la voz de Izuku interrumpe todos sus pensamientos.

—Podría funcionar, ¿no?

—¿Qué, nerd?

—Los tres. Nosotros. Es lógico, ¿no? Te… —una pausa; lo ve morderse la lengua de puro nerviosismo— gustamos los dos, ¿no? Entonces eso quiere decir que…

—Sí. Sí. —es lo único que dice—. Sí.

Calla a gritos a todas las voces de su cerebro que dicen que no se lo merece. Todoroki sonríe. Es la sonrisa más bonita que le ha visto. Y los ojos de Deku, parece que brillan. Su cerebro está gritando pero, por primera vez desde que descubrió lo que sentía, siente que puede respirar.

* * *

**Palabras: 1388.**

**1) Larguísimo, pero es que está declaración tenía que fluyera de alguna manera y Katsuki es idiota, así que claramente no podía ir ****_smooth_****. Y claro que a Deku se le iba a ocurrir la solución más lógica.**

**2) Lo siento si el cerebro de Katsuki es repetitivo. ÉL TAMBIÉN LO ODIA. Ese es el punto. Que deseen callarlo a gritos.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	7. No me sueltes

**Palabra**: Abrazos.

* * *

**No me sueltes**

_I know that you're burning out for me  
Fire in your bloodstream  
Moving through you at light-speed  
I see you, I see you_

_Infra-Red, Three Days Grace_

* * *

La cosa es que no debería funcionar. No tiene ninguna razón para hacerlo. Hay una parte de su cabeza que no para de preguntarse por qué Deku se atrevió a sugerirlo.

«Izuku», se recuerda. Está intentando llamarlo Izuku al menos en su cabeza. De momento. Es algo, ¿no?

Maldita sea.

—Dice Midoriya que lo estás evitando.

Todoroki, como siempre, tiene que meterse en lo que no le importa. Lo único bueno sobre eso es que suele tener toda la evidencia frente a él y llegar a la conclusión equivocada. Como su idea de que Izuku es el hijo secreto de All-Might. (En serio, tiene toda la evidencia enfrente, ¿por qué todavía no lo sabe?).

—No.

—Bakugo, tengo dos ojos, ¿sabes?

—¡ES EVIDENTE!

—Dijimos que podría funcionar.

Si es cierto, eso dijeron. Y luego no dijeron nada. Porque no tenían ni idea de cómo podría funcionar. Porque todas las posibilidades están ante ellos, pero son aterradoras y les dan vértigo.

A Katsuki, especialmente.

Le asusta lo bien que encaja Deku —«Izuku», se corrige de nuevo— con Todoroki, le asusta estar en medio, le asusta saber que el chico al que trato del carajo desde que descubrió que no tenía singularidad lo vea de una manera que quita el aliento.

(Justo como también ve a Shouto Todoroki).

No tiene sentido. ¿Qué hay mal en su cabeza?

También le aterra no haber pedido perdón.

No sabe pedirlo, no sabe por dónde empezar. Pero desde que dijo que podía funcionar, su cerebro sigue gritando. El problema es que ahora grita otras cosas.

«¡Le dijiste que se suicidara!»

Claro. Lo hizo.

No es algo muy heroico, ¿no?

—Bueno, Midoriya no está aquí. —Carajo, Todoroki es buenísimo remarcando obviedades—. ¿Por qué lo evitas? —Katsuki aprieta la mandíbula, reacio a contestar. Todoroki, por supuesto, lo nota—. Si esto va a funcionar deberías…

—¡Está bien, está bien! Quieres saber que pienso, ¿no?

—Esa es la idea, sí.

—Que no debería funcionar. Bueno, no así. Debería funcionar entre tú e Izuku. Entre tú y yo… no sé, podría. Pero no tiene sentido entre Izuku y yo. No tiene sentido la manera en la que me mira y de la que jamás me habría dado cuenta si no lo hubieras remarcado. —Vomita todas las palabras antes de arrepentirse. Preferiría que no tener que discutir los gritos de su cabeza con nadie, pero de alguna manera tiene que callarlos—. Nunca le he pedido perdón por ninguna de las estupideces que le hice —admite. Hace una pausa y luego continúa hablando y las palabras le duelen más de lo que deja ver—. Y él siempre ha ido a salvar mi trasero cuando lo he necesitado.

Todoroki se queda callado. Lo oye tragar saliva. No voltea a verlo. Están sentados uno al lado del otro y la posición es perfecta para que Katsuki mire al frente y finja que la pared es lo más interesante que hay en el mundo.

—Ya te perdonó.

—¡No es así como funciona esto! —espeta Katsuki—. ¡Lo haya hecho o no yo nunca lo dije!

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué lo sentía?

¿No es obvio?

Todoroki se encoje de hombros. Katsuki no quiere decirle todo lo que le hizo a Izuku, todo lo que le hizo. ¿Por qué Izuku es tan buena persona? ¿Por qué él no puede disculparse?

—¿Y? Díselo. Deja de evitarlo. —Todoroki suspira y es la primera vez en bastante tiempo que Katsuki lo ve medio exasperado—. Si él dijo que podía funcionar…

—Ya. —Echa la cabeza para atrás—. No sé cómo conseguimos que se fijara en nosotros.

«En los dos», quiere decir. No dice más. Porque de por sí le cuesta trabajo admitir que siente cosas, que hay más acerca de él además de los gritos y la imagen que le proyecta al mundo, además de su obsesión por ser el número uno.

—Ey, Bakugo.

—¿Qué?

—Voltea.

Sigue mirando la pared como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo pero se obliga a hacerle caso a Todoroki. Tiene una expresión con una sonrisa tenue y lo mira de manera calculadora.

—¿Qué haces?

—Estoy decidiendo cómo besarte.

Katsuki siente como le sube la sangre a las mejillas. (Y odia la sensación). (Aunque, pensándolo bien, tampoco le molesta mucho si es Todoroki el que lo está viendo).

—¡¿Por qué tienes que pensar en eso?! —Y es él el que se inclina buscando sus labios.

Todoroki le corresponde, por supuesto. Siente una de las manos del chico en su barbilla y siente como con la otra lo abraza —de manera un poco torpe— para acercarlo hacia sí. A Katsuki no le gustan los abrazos.

No, no es eso.

No le gusta devolverlos.

Siempre piensa que sus palmas podrían jugarle una mala pasada. (Aunque nunca lo han hecho, pero siempre podrían hacerlo una primera vez).

Pero le gusta la sensación de Todoroki abrazándolo, de sentir sus labios.

Se separan.

—Todoroki…

—Shouto —le corrige—. Mi nombre es Shouto, Bakugo.

Respira hondo.

—En ese caso, Katsuki.

—Está bien. —Hay una pausa—. Katsuki.

Luego recuerda lo que iba a decirle.

—No me sueltes. —Todoroki lo atrae más hacia sí. Hacia mucho que Katsuki no se dejaba abrazar. Usualmente lo irrita. Pero si es Shouto lo irrita menos.

—Va a funcionar.

Tiene que disculparse con Izuku. Aunque Izuku lo haya perdonado. Aunque no le guarde rencor. Tiene que pararse frente a él y decir «lo siento». Pero va a funcionar.

Porque va a hacerlo.

* * *

**Palabras: 908.**

**1) Ya lo dije cuando escribí el BakuDeku del #drabblectober (Y cómo carajos llegamos aquí), pero siento que para que la relación entre Izuku y Katsuki funcione, Katsuki tiene que pedir disculpas.**

**2) Ay, los adolescentes ****_in love_**** son muy tiernos.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	8. Los lugares comunes

**Palabra**: secreto.

* * *

**Los lugares comunes**

_I won't turn back  
I won't cross that hidden danger line  
It's a loud and dark world  
But I think I found the light  
I need you to tell me everything will be alright  
To chase away the voices in the night_

_When They Call My Name, Black Veil Brides_

* * *

Llama a la puerta. Espera no encontrarlo con Shouto. Tampoco le molestaría, pero quiere hablar a solas con Deku. «No, Izuku», se recuerda. No tiene mucha paciencia, así que cuando el nerd no atiende al segundo toque, grita.

—¡Soy yo!

Abre la puerta a los dos segundos. Probablemente ya iba hacia ella, pero la impaciencia de Katsuki siempre le gana.

—¡Kacchan!

(Le gusta que le diga así).

(Aunque no lo admita, porque no le gusta admitir cosas).

—Déjame pasar.

Todoroki no está por ningún lado. Katsuki recuerda que le dijo que tenía que hablar con su papá de algo —sin especificar—; había puesto cara de fastidio —lo cual era mucho considerando la inexpresividad de Shouto— ante la perspectiva de lidiar con Endeavor, así que Katsuki no había insistido para que le contara nada.

(No era como si le interesaran sus problemas familiares).

(En realidad, sí le interesaban, aunque tenía formas extrañas de demostrarlo).

—Estaba por dormirme…

Las prácticas con Endeavor les resultan agotadoras, sobre todos los últimos días.

—Esto es importante.

Tiene las palabras atoradas en la garganta, pero necesita decir todo lo que tiene guardado. Al menos para que aquello funcione. Es como un secreto, que sólo conoce él, que tiene que dejar salir.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Deku. Se ve cansado, pero a Katsuki no le importa—. ¿Estás bien? Noté que hoy…

—Cállate. —Katsuki frunce el ceño—. No, espera. Sólo… No hables. Espera. Quiero decir algo. —Tiene la cabeza echa un caos—. Sólo es que… Argh. —Gruñe, más para sí que para Deku, que todavía lo está viendo con cara de confusión—. No entiendo a tu cerebro o… no te entiendo.

En realidad, no se entiende ni a sí mismo. Intenta mirarlo a los ojos, pero son demasiado grandes, demasiado brillantes y lo miran de una manera que no puede soportar, así que acaba viéndose los pies.

—Sólo quería decir que lo siento. —Se mete las manos en los bolsillos. Sus pies le resultan increíblemente interesantes—. Por toda la mierda que te hice pasar. —Traga saliva—. Lo siento —repite.

Le duelen las palabras por dentro.

Pero las dice.

(Izuku se lo merece, después de todo).

—Kacchan, no importa, yo…

—¡No! ¡Sí importa! ¡Importa que lo diga, maldita sea!

¿Acaso está mal de la cabeza?

Pero desde que Todoroki lo hizo notar, Katsuki se da perfecta cuenta de cómo lo mira Izuku. Se da cuenta de la fascinación, de la ternura, de todos los sentimientos. Lo ahogan. No sabe qué hacer con ellos. Acaba siempre en los lugares comunes, porque siente que se lo está llevando la corriente del huracán.

(Es demasiado, Izuku siempre ha sido demasiado).

—Kacchan, de verdad…

—Importa —dice, y le sale como una súplica.

Probablemente nadie lo note, pero él sí. Es casi como si se le estuviera poniendo de rodillas. (Pero no). No importa que Izuku lo haya perdonado o no. Importan las cosas que nunca dijo y ahora está diciendo.

—Está bien —le concede Izuku.

Y luego lo besa.

Se tiene que poner de puntillas para alcanzarlo. Katsuki se queda congelado un segundo. Y luego hace lo que nunca hace. Lo abraza, por la cintura, buscando su espalda, acercándolo hacia él. Piensa en todos los lugares comunes. En que no quiere que nunca se mueva de ese lugar, en lo bien que encajan sus labios, en que ese momento es eterno. Se le pasan todos por la cabeza, lo abruman. Pero en realidad no sabe que siente.

Sólo sabe que Izuku lo está besando.

(Y que se siente bien).

No se le dejan de ocurrir los lugares comunes, pero siente que ninguno le hace justicia a ese beso.

Cuando se separan, por una vez, se queda sin palabras. En realidad, no es muy difícil dejarlo sin palabras, pero casi nadie sabe cómo hacerlo. Están demasiado acostumbrados a sus gritos, a que sea él el que tenga la voz más fuerte, a que se haga oír, que realmente nunca se han dado cuenta que es fácil dejarlo sin palabras.

(Si saben cómo e Izuku lo sabe).

Empieza a inclinarse para besarlo otra vez, pero la voz de Izuku lo interrumpe.

—Sé que no tiene sentido —admite. Se muerde los labios, pone la cara que pone siempre cuando está pensando demasiado—. No intentes encontrárselo.

—Lo siento.

En vez de besarlo, se hunde en la curva de su cuello. Hay una parte de él —porque no tiene caso esconderla— que se siente humillada. Y la odia. Quiere aplastarla en ese momento. Porque otra parte sabe que esas disculpas son lo correcto. No puede evitarlo.

—Lo sé —responde Izuku.

Katsuki cierra los ojos un momento. No puede ver la expresión de Izuku, pero se la imagina.

Se sabe todas sus expresiones. Sabe leerlas. Adivinarlas. Interpretarlas a la perfección. Quizá desde hace más tiempo del que quiere admitir.

—Gracias.

* * *

**Palabras: 807.**

**1) Sigo en mis trece de que pues esto es algo que tiene que pasar. Katsuki al principio de la historia no deja de ser un ****_bully_**** (que evoluciona en modo maratónico por los golpes de la vida, ****_but still_****).**

**2) Y bueno, si el anterior era con Todoroki, en este le tenía que tocar el turno al niño precioso de Deku.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	9. El recetario de Fuyumi Todoroki

**Palabra**: regalo.

* * *

**El recetario de Fuyumi Todoroki**

_And if you stay I would lead away your mind  
Or until your heart explodes out  
Until we find our way in the dark and out of harm  
You can run away with me  
Any time you want_

_Summertime, My Chemical Romance_

* * *

Las cosas fluyen lo mejor que pueden fluir, considerando que Fuyumi Todoroki los está mirando como si quisiera extirparles todos los secretos y, cuando cree que no se dan cuenta, suelta sonrisitas extrañas. Katsuki lo nota, por supuesto, siempre está demasiado pendiente de lo que haga o deje de hacer Fuyumi Todoroki —porque quiere las suficientes pruebas de que le gusta ver el mundo arder, aunque hasta el momento no haya conseguido ni una sola y sólo tenga conjeturas— cada que acaban cenando en su casa.

(Porque si hay algo que ha quedado demasiado claro, es que es más casa de ella que del padre de Shouto).

—¡Todo está muy rico! —Oye la voz de Deku mientras él todavía mira su plato. Es una rutina.

Izuku siempre dice las mismas palabras, él mira el plato examinándolo, decidiendo si se ve bueno antes de probarlo —siempre se ve bueno, pero siempre se toma su tiempo— y Fuyumi siempre sonríe y contesta igual.

—¡Gracias!

Tiene una cara angelical, pero es engañosa.

Le gusta ver el mundo arder.

La cena, sin embargo, transcurre mucho más tranquila que el resto de las cenas que suelen tener en esa casa. Probablemente porque quien está en la cabecera no es Endeavor —como casi siempre—, sino una mujer de cabello blanco que Katsuki nunca había visto antes y que es sorprendentemente parecida a Shouto. Tiene la misma forma de la cara. Y uno de los ojos de Shouto es del mismo color de su mirada. Su madre, supone.

Es la primera vez que la ve. Sabe que vive allí —ahora, porque antes no lo hacía—, pero como cada que van es Endeavor el que suele cenar con ellos —y la razón por la que la mitad de los trapos de la familia quedan expuestos al sol—, nunca la había visto.

Rei Todoroki. Shouto se las presentó de pasada antes de que empezaran a comer.

—Provecho —dice, antes de empezar a comer.

Cenan y la conversación es normal. Katsuki por una vez no le grita a nadie que se guarde sus trapos sucios. Sin embargo, está nervioso. Le dirige un par de miradas de reojo a Rei Todoroki, sentada en la cabecera, que sonríe —tiene la misma sonrisa de Shouto y de Fuyumi, descubre— y platica con Deku de algo que tiene que ver con la comida.

Le toma un rato descubrir que está nervioso.

Se pregunta si Rei Todoroki sabe lo que traen entre manos él, Shouto e Izuku. Los abrazos. Los besos. Las mejillas encendidas de color rojo, porque todavía no sabían manejar demasiado bien lo que tenían dentro.

No se le pasan los nervios hasta que están recogiendo la mesa. Él e Izuku suelen recoger todos los platos, deshacerse de los restos de comida y luego dejarlos sobre el lavaplatos. Natsuo estaba lavándolos —era la primera vez que Katsuki no lo veía largarse en cuanto acababa de comer—. Shouto, que limpia el comedor, está platicando con su madre. Katsuki no oye la conversación hasta que está cerca.

—… son agradables —la oye decir—. Tráelos más seguido.

—Sí.

—Me alegra que tengas amigos, Shouto.

Van casi cada fin de semana que Fuyumi está disponible y ellos están en la agencia con Endeavor —no han dejado ir esas prácticas desde la primera vez que las consiguieron, no es cualquier cosa trabajar con el héroe número uno—. Pero sabe a lo que se refiere la madre de Shouto.

Otro día que tampoco esté su marido.

—Sí, mamá —responde él.

—Te vez feliz.

Shouto se sonroja. Desvía la mirada y entonces descubre a Katsuki escuchando —fingiendo muy bien no escuchar— mientras recoge los platos que quedan. Se sonroja más y Katsuki sólo atina a dirigirle una mirada de medio lado. Deku entra en ese preciso momento y está hablando con Fuyumi —que cometió el error de preguntarle sobre algún héroe y se ve arrepentida.

Shouto se distrae un momento de su madre, termina de limpiar y luego se acerca a Katsuki.

—Ey —le dice—. Tengo algo para ti.

—¿Qué?

—Ven.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Ven —insiste Shouto. Por la manera en que lo mira, Katsuki adivina la diversión en sus ojos. Le gusta hacerlo rabiar.

(Y es inmune a su desesperación).

Así que lo sigue hasta el pasillo y lo ve sacar algo de un mueble. Algo que no está empacado, pero que puede ver que es un libro. No alcanza a ver el título ni de que es hasta que Shouto enciende la lámpara que está encima del mueble de donde sacó el libro y se lo extiende.

Es un recetario.

Un poco viejo (al menos unos diez años).

—Es para ti —le dice—. Es el que usaba Fuyumi. Antes.

Lo toma, todavía sin entender por qué se lo está dando. Se le debe notar en la cara porque Shouto sonríe.

—Siempre le preguntas las recetas —aclara.

(Y Fuyumi, que adora verlo rabiar, también, nunca se las pasa enteras).

—Gracias.

Shouto amplía un poco la sonrisa y entonces se inclina un poco hacia adelante para besar a Katsuki. Es apenas unos centímetros más alto, casi nada, pero aun así tiene que hacerlo. Katsuki responde. Aunque no puede evitar pensar qué ocurriría si los ve el resto de la familia. Nadie sabe nada, todavía.

Sólo ellos, porque hay muchos besos y muchas sonrisas y muchas mejillas enrojecidas y algunos abrazos.

—Ey… quizá —empieza, entre beso y beso, pero Shouto no se detiene, como si quisiera que lo atraparan—, deberíamos… no sé…, esperar…

—No quiero —murmura Shouto, que le agarra la barbilla mientras sus labios recorren el cuello de Katsuki.

No, tampoco Katsuki quiere, siendo honesto con él mismo.

* * *

**Palabras: 945.**

**1) Ay, me atrasé, pero es que me trabé. No sabía por dónde seguirle, pero ya averigüé más o menos y decidí varias cosas sobre el arco que estoy escribiendo en este momento.**

**2) Si leen el manga y están al día sólo quiero decir que ESTOY LLORANDO. Necesito apoyo emocional.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	10. Para lo qué los estudiantes usan los bañ

**Palabra**: peligro.

* * *

**Para lo qué los estudiantes usan los baños en UA**

_Would you let me lead you even when you're blind?  
In the darkness, in the middle of the night  
In the silence, when there's no one by your side  
Would you call in the name of love?_

_In the Name Of Love, Martin Garrix & Bebe Rexha_

* * *

Después de eso Katsuki descubre que le gusta jugar con el peligro. Le gusta la idea de mantener todo en secreto —porque no le va a contar su vida al montón de extras con los que toma clase—, pero también le gusta la idea de jugar con la adrenalina. A ver si los descubren. A ver si los encuentran. A ver si alguien lo nota.

Vuelven a clases con normalidad. Las prácticas se terminan —temporalmente, saben que volverán—. Ellos vuelven a terminar su segundo año en UA. Su grupo de amigos —o esas personas que creen ser sus amigos y se sientan con él en el almuerzo— les preguntan cómo les fue. Él responde «bien» —que recuerda va seguido de un «los voy a aplastar a todos»— y luego le pregunta a Kirishima sobre sus prácticas. Kirishima nota que es reacio a decir nada más y se dedica a llevar el hilo de la conversación.

(Lo cual hace que decida volver a considerar a Kirishima en la lista de amigos).

A media comida cruza una mirada con Izuku que tiene el descaro de sonreírle abiertamente y Katsuki, que es muchas cosas, como un orgulloso insufrible, pero también y sobre todo, un adolescente enamorado, siente algo en su estómago.

No siente que le da un vuelco el corazón, porque eso es una tontería y el corazón no salta ni hace piruetas. Su estómago, por el contrario, está muy al corriente de lo que le produce la sonrisa de Izuku. Así que acaba antes su almuerzo, se pone en pie, apenas si oye a Mina decirle que no se vaya, les suelta un par de «tengo cosas que hacer» y le dirige una mirada a Izuku antes de salir.

Se mete en el baño más cercano.

(Porque no quiere caminar más, no porque quiera directamente tentar al peligro).

Izuku lo alcanza y no le da tiempo de decir nada antes de empujarlo contra la pared y besarlo. Le gusta la sensación se los labios de Izuku sobre los suyos. Los besos mejoran, Katsuki siente que encajan.

No deja de preguntarse por qué Deku elige estar con él, pero lo cuestiona menos.

Se deja llevar. Calla a gritos a su cabeza.

—Kacchan…

Piensa en todas las veces que odió esa voz, que odió ese estúpido apodo. «Kacchan». El mismo apodo de cuando era niño, el mismo que Izuku nunca había dejado de usar. Pero le gusta oírlo, así, mientras lo besa, con esa voz medio estrangulada, mientras una de sus manos mantiene el brazo de Deku fijo por la muñeca, pegado a la pared y la otra está hundiendo los dedos en su cadera.

—… podrían…

No deja de besarlo. Le recorre los labios, las mejillas, casa parte de su rostro, con los labios.

—… encontrar…

Esa palabra no la acaba, porque notan que la puerta empieza abrirse y se separan inmediatamente. En apenas un momento están a más de un metro de distancia y lo único que los delata es lo rojo de las mejillas de Izuku.

—Creí que los encontraría aquí.

Katsuki oye un suspiro de alivio de Izuku cuando es Shouto el que abre la puerta. Entonces sonríe. Ladea un poco la cabeza, exhibe su mejor sonrisa de medio lado.

—¿Quieres ver? —le pregunta.

En realidad no saben bien cómo funciona la cosa, los tres. No es como que tengan demasiados ejemplos en los que basarse. Pero lo intentan. (O algo).

Katsuki vuelve a lo mismo que estaba: a besar a Izuku, otra vez con la adrenalina de que alguien podría abrir la puerta y podrían encontrarlos. No importaría mucho. (¿O sí?). Pero a Katsuki le divierte el secreto.

Y está en medio de un beso cuando siente uno de los dedos de Todoroki en su cuello, como si estuviera calculando algo. Y luego siente sus labios y piensa que deben dar una imagen bastante extraña. Y luego sus dientes y.

—No, espera. —Se separa de Deku—. No… No donde se vea mucho.

—Puedo no hacerlo —le dice Shouto.

—No…, no es eso… —Katsuki se traba, es como si su cerebro hubiera sufrido un cortocircuito por un momento. No suelta a Deku, pero voltea un poco la cabeza, intentando ver a Todoroki—. Hazlo donde sea más fácil esconderlo —concede.

Lo hace.

Siguen en lo suyo hasta que se oyen pasos, demasiado cerca. Demasiado característicos.

—Alguien viene —dice Deku, que es el primero en empujar a Katsuki lejos de sí.

—Es cuatro ojos. —Katsuki es capaz de reconocerlo por la manera en que suenan sus pies contra el piso.

Y eso es lo único que necesitan para separarse, dirigirse a los lavabos, fingir que nada está ocurriendo allí. Cuando se abre la puerta y entra Iida, los tres están fingiendo que nada ocurrió. Apenas si les presta atención. Cuando se lava las manos, y ellos siguen muy ocupados fingiendo estar en sus asuntos, es cuando Katsuki nota el moretón que está empezando a formarse y que todavía tiene las marcas de los dientes de Shouto.

Mueve una mano para acomodarse la camisa y evitar que se vea.

Es demasiado obvio.

—¿Qué tienes allí? —pregunta Iida.

—Nada.

(De todos modos, ¿Tenya Iida sabe lo que es un chupetón? Va a permitirse dudarlo).

—Se veía como.

—Nada.

Usa su voz más amenazadora. Iida no insiste. Se larga. Los tres vuelven a respirar con tranquilidad. Izuku es el primero en reírse. Le sigue Katsuki y luego Shouto.

Les gusta jugar con el peligro.

* * *

**Palabras: 915.**

**1) Originalmente esto iba a ser más pelea menos faje, pero las cosas pasan. Y me gusta el cliché de andar escondiendo chupetones por la vida porque es TAN adolescente.**

**2) Miren, yo sé las palabras que vienen y MUAJAJAJA.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	11. Colección de verdades

**Palabra**: verdad.

* * *

**Colección de verdades**

_And you say, "As long as I'm here  
No one can hurt you  
Don't wanna lie here  
But you can learn to  
If I could change  
The way that you see yourself  
You wouldn't wonder why you're here  
They don't deserve you"_

_Everything I Wanted, Billie Eilish_

* * *

Verdad: Katsuki no tiene ni idea de lo que están haciendo.

En algún punto acaba dormido en la cama de Deku, que no duerme, preocupado por si alguien se da cuenta de que está allí. Katsuki descubre que no le molesta el peso del cuerpo de Deku encima del suyo, aunque las cosquillas que le hace el cabello verde y rizado bajo su barbilla

Verdad: no puede quitarle los ojos de las cicatrices de los brazos y los dedos.

Sabe que muchas de esas se las hizo salvándolo.

Izuku lo descubre viéndolas.

—Kacchan…

Él atrapa uno de sus brazos cuando Izuku los mueve. No sabe que lo lleva a posar sus labios sobre una de las cicatrices. Deku se queda callado y lo mira.

Besa una y luego otra y otra y otra. No se reconoce él mismo.

Hasta que Izuku lo detiene, porque le pone los dedos en los labios.

—Buenos días.

Lo besa. Sabe a aliento de mañana, pero a Katsuki no le molesta demasiado (después de todo, su aliento probablemente está igual). Entierra sus dedos en el cabello de Deku, más desordenado que de costumbre. Llevan meses juntos. (Meses, ya, parece una eternidad). Y se acostumbra a tocarlos. Tocar otras cosas. Quitarse el miedo de que sus manos los traicionen.

Alguien llama a la puerta.

Los dos se quedan congelados. Es demasiado temprano.

—¿Estás despierto?

Se relajan lo suficiente cuando se dan cuenta de que es la voz de Shouto.

—Ve a abrir —le dice Izuku.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Porque no quiero levantarme. —Izuku le arrebata las sábanas y se vuelve a enredar en ellas. Katsuki frunce el ceño, se pone en pie y abre la puerta.

—Ey.

Shouto se sorprende, un momento.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Dormí aquí. —Abre más la puerta—. Entra antes de que alguien más se pregunte qué carajos hacemos los dos aquí.

Siguen jugando al secreto. Katsuki está seguro de que la clase 2-A sospecha cosas. Pero, de momento, nadie sabe nada. Shouto entra y Katsuki cierra la puerta detrás de él.

—¿A qué viniste? —pregunta.

Shouto se encoge de hombros.

—No podía dormir.

Katsuki está a punto de volver a la cama, a enredar sus piernas entre las de Izuku, que los mira sin decir nada desde las cobijas, pero nota algo en la expresión de Shouto, mucho más reservada que lo normal, inclusive para él. Le dirige una mirada de reojo a Deku.

—Shouto —pregunta Izuku, incorporándose un poco, enredándose en la sábana para conservar el calor—, ¿pasó algo?

La pregunta parece tocar alguna fibra. Katsuki se da cuenta de que nunca ha visto a Shouto Todoroki tan vulnerable tan de cerca. (Lo ha visto otras veces, pero siempre intenta esconderlo y ahora lo tiene ahí, enfrente).

—No… —intenta negarlo, pero no le sale.

Verdad: pasó algo.

—¿Qué carajos fue, Shouto? —pregunta Katsuki. Tiene mucha menos paciencia y tacto que Izuku.

—Volví a discutir con mi padre.

Han pasado meses desde la última vez. Katsuki lo sabe porque ve a Endeavor esforzarse por ser —o parecer— buena persona. Pero los viejos hábitos nunca mueren y sabe que Shouto carga con demasiadas cosas de su pasado. Por más que se le dé bien el perdón, el olvido no se pone de su lado.

—¿Quieres contarnos? —la pregunta es de Izuku.

A Katsuki le parece que Shouto Todoroki se hace más pequeño frente a sus ojos, como si intentara desaparecer. Ve la respuesta en sus ojos antes de que llegue a sus labios y lo salva de decirlo.

—Está bien si no quieres.

Verdad: Shouto Todoroki es igual o más reservado que él.

Se acerca. No sabe cómo proceder.

Verdad: a Katsuki lo irritan los trapos sucios de la familia Todoroki.

Le importa Shouto nada más. Lo demás vale un pepino. Le enoja ver la miseria humana exhibida a media cena cuando los invitan, aunque sea sólo hacia el pasado —porque, en serio, si no supiera lo que sabe, hasta sería divertido ver a Endeavor esforzándose en ser buena persona—. Le queda claro que Shouto llamó a la puerta en busca de consuelo.

(Del de Izuku, porque el suyo suele ser una mierda).

Y ahí está.

Le agarra la barbilla, lo hace mirarlo. Es apenas unos centímetros más alto que Katsuki, así que tiene que mirar para arriba.

—No importa lo que haya sido —le dice. En serio, no. No quiere saberlo si Shouto no quiere contárselo. Seguro Izuku intentará sacárselo más tarde, porque así es él: le encanta meterse en lo que no le importa. Katsuki, por otro lado, sólo tiene una preocupación—. ¿Qué quieres? —le pregunta.

—Olvidarlo.

Katsuki sonríe.

—Sé cómo hacer eso.

Lo besa y, mientras lo besa, lo empuja un poco hacia la cama. Es demasiado temprano. Tienen al menos media hora más antes de tener que preocuparse por cómo le va a hacer para ir a buscar sus uniformes limpios y cómo se van a escabullir sin que nadie se entere de que estuvieron allí.

—Deku, hazte hacia la orilla.

Izuku adivina lo que planea hacer

—No creo que quepamos…

—Sí cabemos.

Apretados, pero no importa. Estar cuerpo con cuerpo es lo de menos. Así que vuelven a la cama. Son tres en vez de dos. Uno de los brazos de Katsuki descansa sobre la cadera de Shouto. Izuku abraza a Shouto por el pecho.

Katsuki se queda mirándolo hasta que lo ve respirar con normalidad y medio enseñar una sonrisa.

Verdad: haría lo que fuera por esos idiotas.

* * *

**Palabras: 915.**

**1) Estoy convencida de que ese fic es ****_shameless fluff_**** porque el Kiribaku (léanlo y dénle amor) que estoy publicando a la vez no lo es.**

**2) Algo que me gusta de escribir sobre adolescentes es lo absolutos e intensos que son. Les juro que Katsuki está convencido de que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ellos.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	12. Tomura Shigaraki hablando

**Palabra**: inseguridades.

* * *

**Tomura Shigaraki hablando**

_When you fall like a statue  
I'm gon' be there to catch you  
Put you on your feet, you on your feet  
And if your well is empty  
Not a thing will prevent me  
Tell me what you need, what do you need  
I surrender honestly  
You've always done the same for me_

_Gone, Gone, Gone, Phillip Phillips_

* * *

Katsuki se la cree. El papel de creérsela se le da bien. Lleva toda su vida creyéndose el héroe número uno —algún día lo lograra, lo sabe—. También se le da bien que todas sus creencias acaben estampadas sobre el pavimento, dispersas, destruidas, deshechas, para que él las vuelva a hacer a puñetazos, a peleas. Su primer año parece a años luz de distancia, pero todavía siente a flor de piel el sentirse fuera de lugar, de sentirse responsable de cosas más grandes que él. Todavía siente ese grito dirigido a Izuku, asegurándole que no va a perder, demostrándole —pero más demostrándose— que su poder es suficiente para superarlo.

Así que creérsela se le da bien.

Porque de otro modo no podría vivir. De otro modo estaría todo el tiempo preguntándose por qué Izuku y Shouto —ambos, sí, los dos— aceptaron salir con él y no dejaría nunca de torturarse sobre si es suficiente, si se lo merece.

Pero puede ver a Shouto.

La manera en la que sonríe, como si estuviera dentro de un sueño a punto de despertar y de descubrir que todo es mentira. Es cauteloso. Y a la vez no. Es cauteloso cuando se acerca a los dos, especialmente cuando quiere consuelo. Como si no se lo mereciera. Y a la vez no, porque su desesperación se siente cuando quiere demostrar —demostrarse, en realidad— que están juntos. Katsuki lo nota en las marcas en sus clavículas —que podrían ser chupetones en el cuello, pero prefiere mantener en otro lugar donde sea más fácil esconderlas.

Como si ver aquellas marcas —porque son ellos los únicos que las ven, no son para nadie más— fuera el testimonio de que todo es real.

Izuku también tiene chupetones.

(Son adolescentes, les cuenta mantener los labios y las manos en paz).

Llama a la puerta dos veces. Usualmente Izuku es su primera opción, porque Izuku no pregunta cosas sobre sus sueños, o por qué sigue sin poder dormir bien después de tanto tiempo. Pero no quiere despertarlo esa noche.

Shouto abre la puerta tallándose un ojo.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí? —pregunta.

—¿Por qué?

—No podía dormir.

—¿Por qué?

—Y yo que sé. —Le cuesta no alzar la voz. ¿Qué son? ¿Las doce de la noche? ¿Una de la mañana? Muy tarde para una persona que odia despertar temprano sin haber dormido bien—. Déjame entrar antes de que alguien…

Shouto lo hace, cierra la puerta tras de él. Katsuki se dirige hasta el futón pero no hace ademán de acostarse. O de moverse. Todavía tiene las manos apretadas, un poco sólo un poco.

(No sueña mucho, pero a veces lo hace).

(Y desde Kamino, sus sueños suelen ser mierda pura).

Su madre dijo que pasaría, que eventualmente no pensaría en eso. Es cierto. De todo lo que había al principio —la furia, la desesperación, el enojo, la frustración, esa sensación de sentirse responsable de un montón de mierda y de no ser suficiente, del miedo y de odiar que alguien tocara su cuello por detrás, sin aviso previo—, lo único que queda son los sueños.

Ni siquiera son tan frecuentes.

—¿Pesadillas? —pregunta Shouto.

Lo hace con demasiada cautela, manteniéndose alejado. Probablemente porque sabe que no debería de saber eso.

—¿Qué?

—Se le escapó a Izuku —confiesa Shouto.

—¿Y qué si sí? —Mantiene baja la voz sólo para no despertar a los vecinos de Shouto. No tiene idea de quienes son porque no guarda esa clase de información en su cabeza.

—Nada —responde Shouto. Hasta ese momento lo había mirado directamente, pero entonces se mira a los pies—. Izuku es mejor con eso.

—¿Qué?

De verdad está confundido.

—Con las pesadillas y… con… no sé. No sé cómo…

Katsuki gruñe, quizá por frustración. Aunque no, en realidad no sabe por qué.

—Sólo quiero dormir con alguien y no dar vueltas eternamente —espeta—. No es gran ciencia, mitad y mitad. ¿Vas a acostarte o…? —Señala al futón. Shouto no hace ademán de moverse.

Y la pregunta que sigue sorprende a Katsuki.

—¿De qué son?

Casi pega un respingo. Sus manos casi reaccionan. Mal, por supuesto, es la única manera en la que pueden reaccionar.

—Ya sabes de qué. —Él también estuvo allí, piensa Katsuki. Nadie sabe todos los detalles. Nadie sabe qué voz tan insoportable tiene Tomura Shigaraki, especialmente cuando no pueden responderle y están condenados a oír su cháchara para toda la vida. Hasta en sueños. Nadie sabe cómo se siente el miedo, ni cómo se siente sentirse inútil. Tampoco es que quiera explicárselo a nadie. A duras penas pudo mostrárselo a Deku a base de puñetazos—. No preguntes.

—Lo siento, no quería…

Katsuki suspira.

Hay muchas cosas que ve en Shouto.

Su misma ineptitud sentimental, por ejemplo. Y no es que pueda mejorarla en sí mismo, pero en Shouto le desespera.

—Puedes preguntar —le dice—. Tienes derecho a preguntar. Si quieres. A ser tan insoportable como Izuku, que siempre quiere saberlo todo y luego analizarlo hasta la saciedad. —Se deja caer en el futón—. ¿Vienes o qué?

Para Katsuki la cautela de Shouto siempre es obvia, en ella siempre está guardada la certeza de que todo lo bueno puede acabarse.

—Igual no quería entrometerme si… —Se acerca. Poco a poco. Y se sienta al lado de Katsuki.

—Supongo que puedes hacerlo —le dice—. No significa que me encante. O que sepa cómo responder. Pero, ¿somos novios, no?

Shouto sonríe. No responde. Se pierde en sus pensamientos.

—¿Shouto…?

—Sí.

—Deja de perderte en tu cerebro. Quiero dormir.

Así que se acuestan, pero en realidad no se duermen. Katsuki piensa demasiado. (Es de esperar que la mente de alguien que no puede mantenerse callado nunca también grite todo el tiempo). Y todavía tiene a Tomura Shigaraki susurrándole estupideces en los oídos. Porque de eso suelen ir las pesadillas: estar condenado a oír la voz de ese tipo detestable, incapaz de exponer su punto, pero experto en dar vueltas y vueltas y vueltas sobre las mismas estupideces. No es nada demasiado extraordinario nunca. Es sólo ese recuerdo. La espera eterna.

Abraza a Shouto, que está perdido en otros pensamientos.

—¿De verdad quieres saber? —le pregunta.

—No sé.

—Es una estupidez —admite Katsuki—. Pero no me deja dormir. Si le dices a alguien, juro que…

—Todavía no me has dicho.

—Pero de todos modos.

—Katsuki.

—El tipo de las manos. Hablando. Tiene una voz horrenda, te lo juro. —Es la primera vez que lo explica así en voz alta, como si no fuera la gran cosa, aunque para él lo sea, porque le quita horas de sueño. Shouto no se ríe—. Izuku no lo sabe —aclara—. Nunca ha preguntado. No tan específicamente.

Eso parece sorprender a Shouto.

—¿Y por qué…?

—Tú preguntaste. —Katsuki gruñe. O más bien suelta un sonido cualquiera—. Me dio la gana contarte. Fin.

—También tengo, a veces.

—¿Qué? ¿Pesadillas? Carajo, no vine aquí a hablar de temas deprimentes, Shouto. —Pero muerde el anzuelo, porque ve que el otro está deseando que lo muerda—. ¿De…?

—Cosas. —No especifica. «Cosas» es una respuesta tan amplia que no responde nada—. Muchas veces tienen que ver con no ser suficiente. Para…

Katsuki no lo deja terminar. Porque sabe que después de eso sigue un «pata ti o para Izuku». Es obvio porque él también lo ha sentido. Por eso se obliga a creérselo. Lo que le pasa. De otro modo no podría vivir.

—Para mí lo eres, así que calla a tu cerebro —espeta. No lo suelta—. ¿Podemos dormir?

Es casi una súplica. Ve la sonrisa de Shouto. No tarda en quedarse dormido. Despiertan cada uno a un lado de la cama. Queda la evidencia de que Shouto le robó todas las cobijas y de que Katsuki intentó pasarle su pierna por encima.

* * *

**Palabras: 1302.**

**1) Voy a romper un record de intentar hacer ****_drabbles_**** que a cada segundo son menos ****_drabbles_****. En serio. Pero supongo que ustedes no se quejan de que yo escriba más.**

**2) Me falta explorar el ángulo de Deku y Todoroki en esta relación, pero está difícil porque el narrador es Katsuki, así que tendrá que ser en sus ojos. Por lo demás, ya le ha tocado a Katsuki con ambos y al triángulo entero.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	13. Sonrisas (en fotografía)

**Palabra**: sonrisa.

* * *

**Sonrisas (en fotografía)**

_Love is there when you open the door  
And you step off the trail you knew before  
Through the streets and the houses of gods you roam  
And on their altars you lay your heart of stone_

_Love Will Come to You, Poets of the Fall_

* * *

Las prácticas profesionales vuelven al final de su segundo año. Empieza la primavera y ellos han logrado que su relación siga siendo un secreto al que el resto de la clase 2-A —pronto 3-A— no tiene acceso. Katsuki sospecha que intuyen cosas —especialmente desde que Uraraka le descubrió un chupetón a Izuku y todo el mundo intenta adivinar quién es la novio o novio de Izuku; siguen muy lejos de adivinar que son dos—, pero nada más. De todos modos, el edificio de oficinas de Endeavor siempre les ofrece más libertad. Tanta gente corriendo de un lado a otro les da más libertad y un poco de más anonimato.

El problema es que están cansados todo el tiempo.

Endeavor no les da ni un mísero respiro. Katsuki no lo culpa. Los acepta cada vez porque Shouto se lo pide, pero a veces todavía se nota esa sensación en la que no le parece demasiado cómodo entrenar también a los rivales de su hijo, al que tan desesperadamente quiere heredarle el puesto que tiene.

De todos modos, aprovechan cada momento.

Juegan Mario Kart y Shouto gana nueve partidas de cada diez. Se quedan dormidos en las camas equivocadas. Les importa poco la incomodidad, descubren.

Pero están cansados todo el tiempo. El entrenamiento siempre los deja como zombis y Endeavor se encarga de recordarles cada día que aquello es sólo una probada de lo que vivirán cuando sean profesionales, cuando dejen atrás las licencias provisionales.

Katsuki está por dormirse cuando llaman a la puerta. Son esos dos idiotas.

Siguen las mismas costumbres.

Les abre la puerta y ellos se invitan solitos a pasar. Se ven tan agotados como él. Izuku tiene a la vista sus brazos llenos de cicatrices, decorados de manera imposible con toda aquella historia que a Katsuki le parece de autodestrucción. Shouto tiene un moretón en una mejilla producto del golpe de un maleante que lo tomó por sorpresa —y que después Katsuki le quitó de encima—, Katsuki tiene los brazos rasguñados.

—No quiero jugar Mario Kart —advierte—. Demasiado cansancio.

—Igual —murmura Izuku, camina sin detenerse hasta la cama de Katsuki y se deja caer en ella—. Qué día.

Shouto no dice nada. No parece ni tener energías para ello.

—Izuku, muévete —dice Katsuki, empujándolo, porque decidió acostarse atravesado en toda la cama.

—No quie…

Katsuki lo empuja más fuerte, haciéndose un espacio. Se sienta recargado en la cabecera. Shouto recarga su espalda contra su pecho y Katsuki lo rodea con los brazos. Empiezan a tener costumbres. A conocer las de los otros.

Shouto siempre los busca, como si ansiara el contacto. Izuku invade su espacio sin preguntar. Katsuki es más reservado, como un gato dispuesto a saltar a la menor incomodidad —acaba de pensarla, pero es, quizá, la peor comparación que ha pasado nunca por su cabeza—, pero aun así, le gusta el contacto, la cercanía.

Nunca había tenido eso con nadie más.

Izuku levanta un poco la cabeza, se acomoda un poco mejor. Katsuki lo ve buscar algo en la bolsa del pantalón. No sospecha nada hasta que lo ve sacar el celular y apuntarlo hacia ellos.

—Izuku…

Oye el sonido de la fotografía.

—Miren —les enseña.

Katsuki tiene que admitir que se ven bien. Shouto acomodado en su pecho, sus brazos acomodados alrededor de él. Su rostro objetando un poco a la fotografía, el ceño claramente fruncido porque adivina las intenciones de Deku.

No ve la expresión de Shouto, pero Izuku está sonriendo, abiertamente, como siempre: enseña todos los dientes. Es casi inercia la manera en la que responde a su sonrisa.

(No debería sorprenderle que lo siguiente que haga Deku es volver a voltear el celular y disparar otra foto antes de que él tenga tiempo de quitar la sonrisa).

Sus sonrisas son raras. Casi nunca deja que nadie las vea. Izuku les enseña la foto, de nuevo.

Está seguro que Shouto sonríe al verla.

—Siempre me han gustado tus sonrisas.

Katsuki le desordena el cabello. Están demasiado cansados para otra cosa. Acaban durmiendo todos allí, como pueden, como cabe, cuerpo con cuerpo. Eventualmente Shouto se hace a un lado e Izuku se mete en medio de los dos. Cuerpo con cuerpo.

En el lugar justo en el que tendrían que estar.

* * *

**Palabras: 712.**

**1) Ya me moderé en número de palabras, pero es que si no me voy a secar de ideas (no es cierto, no en realidad). ¡Por fin estoy al corriente! (a costa de tener otro fic no al corriente).**

**2) Mis bebés son adorables. Muy adolescentes y adorables. Y muy cansados.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	14. Entrenar nunca fue tan divertido

**Palabra**: entrenamiento.

* * *

**Entrenar nunca fue tan divertido**

_Oh baby, look what you started  
The temperature's rising in here  
Is this gonna happen?  
__Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move_

_Into You, Ariana Grande_

* * *

Todo empezó porque abrió la boca. Él y su boca, carajo.

Endeavor no está y nadie los está vigilando. Habían terminado su turno hacía rato y estaban más o menos cansados —no tan agotados como otros días—. Había habido una crisis en alguna parte y la agencia se había quedado medio vacía.

Ellos habían intentado ir, pero Endeavor les había dicho que se quedaran allí (porque nadie sabía nada de la situación y si les pasaba algo iba a ir Eraserhead a colgarlo personalmente de la lámpara de su oficina). Así que se habían quedado atrás, frustrados y todavía con energías.

La frase clave en todo esto es: nadie los está vigilando.

Así que cuando Katsuki dijo «apuesto a que les gano a los dos al mismo tiempo» y Shouto e Izuku contestaron que no, lo que siguió sólo fue el cauce natural de los hechos.

Por supuesto que Katsuki no puede ganarles a los dos al mismo tiempo. ¿Por separado? Seguro. Pero Izuku y Shouto juntos son otro asunto. Aun así, su orgullo se resiste a rendirse, aun cuando tiene a Izuku encima, sentado a horcajadas sobre él, inmovilizándole los brazos para que no pueda hacer ningún movimiento. Y carajo, Izuku es fuerte.

Y eso sin mencionar que Shouto está parado a un lado de los dos, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en los labios.

—¿Quieres descongelar mis pies o vas a esperar a que se pongan azules? —espeta Katsuki, buscando la mirada de Shouto, moviendo la cabeza.

—Puedes admitir que somos superiores a ti.

—¡Ni loco!

Intenta moverse, pero Izuku lo mantiene en el mismo lugar.

—¿Te rindes? —le pregunta. La pregunta lo obliga a mirarlo a los ojos. Tiene la misma sonrisita de Shouto, divertida por verlo sufrir.

—¿Me vas a soltar si te digo que sí?

—No sé, ¿quieres que lo haga?

Izuku se inclina. Demasiado. Sus labios quedan demasiado cerca, pero no se tocan. Carajo. A Katsuki se le va la respiración un momento y alcanza a ver como la sonrisa a medias de Shouto se ensancha un poco.

(¿Por qué a esos idiotas les gusta verlo sufrir?)

Pero tampoco le dice a Izuku que lo suelte. Ni se rinde. Viéndolo tan cerca —puede sentir su respiración, su aliento, todo— lo que quiere es otra cosa.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí por siempre o vas a besarme, Izuku?

—No sé, ¿quieres que lo haga? —vuelve a preguntar.

—Carajo, sí.

Y lo hace. Katsuki no vuelve a la realidad hasta que intenta mover los pies y recuerda que están cubiertos por un bloque de hielo y entonces, casi contra su voluntad aparta sus labios de los de Izuku.

—Shouto, mis pies —espeta.

Y el otro, dedicándole una sonrisa burlona, por fin le hace caso.

De sus manos no se queja. Izuki mantiene sus brazos inmóviles por encima de su cabeza y a él en el piso. No planea quejarse si vuelve a besarlo. (Que es lo que Izuku hace menos de un segundo después, cuando él puede mover sus piernas de nuevo). Adoran torturarlo. Frustrarlo. Preguntarle lo que saben que quiere para que les diga que sí.

—Izuku… —murmura, cuando se apartan un segundo—, déjame incorporarme.

—¡Ah! Lo siento —murmura Izuku, liberando sus brazos. Él toma impulso para incorporarse y quedar sentado, todavía con Izuku sobre él. Le rodea la cintura con los brazos, pegándolo a él—. Kacchan…

—Sigue besándome.

Habían empezado entrenando.

Pero a Katsuki no le sorprende en lo más mínimo que hayan acabado así. Les pasa cada vez más seguido —cada vez que están solos, cada vez que saben que nadie puede atraparlos con las manos en la masa—. No le sorprende en lo más mínimo cuando Shouto se sienta detrás de él y entierra su rostro en la curva de su cuello; mucho menos le sorprende acabar sintiendo sus dientes.

—¿Puedo? —pregunta Shouto.

—Donde no se vea.

Le mueve un poco el hombro del traje, dirigiéndose más hacia su hombro que a su cuello y Katsuki siente como le entierra allí los dientes. No se le borra un chupetón cuando Shouto le deja otro. (E Izuku está igual. Conclusión: al idiota mitad y mitad le gusta morderlos).

No, Katsuki no puede ganarles a los dos al mismo tiempo, decide, mientras siente las manos de uno rodearle la cintura y las manos del otro rodearle el cuello. Pero las sesiones de entrenamiento son mucho más divertidas desde que incluyen besos.

* * *

**Palabras: 747.**

**1) El atraso en el que estoy viviendo me impidió escribir nada más largo. Además que toda la trama de este ****_drabble_**** son los tres fajando, por dios.**

**2) Sí, mi headcanon es que no pueden mantener las manos apartadas de los otros. Porque me deja escribir cosas como este drabble. (Aunque en realidad la cultura japonesa no es muy así, pero meh, soy una mexicana escribiendo fanfics, déjenme, aquí no comprendemos el espacio personal como los japos).**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	15. La mirada de Inko Midoriya

**Palabra**: nieve.

* * *

**La mirada de Inko Midoriya**

_Blow a kiss at the methane skies  
See the walls through your playground eyes  
We're all in love tonight (all in love tonight)_

_S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W, My Chemical Romance_

* * *

Las prácticas profesionales vuelven a terminar y ellos tienen tiempo para pasarlo con sus familias. Katsuki pisa la casa de Izuku por primera vez en demasiados años. Izuku intenta hacerlo sentir cómodo, pero no se le escapa la manera en la que Inko Midoriya lo mira con recelo. No la culpa. (¿Cuántas veces no tuvo que consolar a Izuku porque estaba llorando por su culpa?). Mantiene sus distancias. Intenta demostrar que ya no es la persona que le dijo un montón de cosas horribles a Deku, pero la mirada de Inko Midoriya le recuerda que nunca podrá desprenderse totalmente de esa versión de sí mismo.

Se quedan un rato en la sala, hablando de cualquier cosa, hasta que Izuku le dice que quiere ir a algún lado. Es marzo y hace calor. Izuku le dice que quiere ir por helados. Katsuki sabe exactamente a qué lugar se refiere, hay una heladería a unas cuadras de sus respectivas casas a las que todo el mundo por allí suele ir.

Se encoge de hombros y le da gusto.

Ve a Izuku decirle a su madre lo que van a hacer y, de nuevo, no se le escapan los ojos que le dirige Inko Midoriya. No es una mirada amenazante ni enojada, más bien es una mirada preocupada.

(Pero sí hay una amenaza velada en ella: si le hace daño a Izuku otra vez, le conviene atenerse a las consecuencias).

Él intenta mantener su distancia.

Entiende a Inko Midoriya.

Bajan las escaleras del edificio de departamentos de Izuku en silencio y ya en la calle es cuando Katsuki nota la mirada que tiene Izuku. Lee preocupación.

—¿Tienes algo?

Le sale brusca la pregunta. En realidad no es una pregunta que le guste hacer, pero sabe que tiene que hacerla. Se preocupa por Izuku y si no le saca las cosas, Izuku es capaz de no decirle nada.

—No, nada importante —responde.

Es tan obvio que Katsuki quiere pararse, agarrarlo por los hombros y zarandearlo hasta que le cuente.

Pero en vez de eso sigue caminando con Izuku. Lo ve murmurar para sí, pero no comenta nada. Está acostumbrado al movimiento rápido de sus labios y a casi sentir las palabras que salen de su boca.

Hasta que llegan por el helado que quiere Izuku y sigue igual.

—Tienes algo —le informa, cuando se forman en la fila. Ya no es una pregunta. Es una afirmación.

—¡No es nada, Kacchan, en serio!

—Izuku…

—De verdad.

—Puedo ver que algo te está molestando.

Lo ve ponerse rojo, como tomate.

—Sabes que puedes decírmelo, ¿no?

Necesita reafirmárselo porque sabe que, en comparación con Izuku, él es una mierda para el consuelo y para contarle cosas. Izuku sabe escuchar, es comprensivo y no juzga. Pregunta demás, pero tanto como Shouto como él le acaban contestando.

—No es nada en serio.

La cosa sigue hasta que tienen un helado en la mano.

Se lo toman en silencio. Katsuki no sabe qué decir, porque es obvio que algo está molestando el cerebro de Deku. (Espera no ser él). No dice ni una palabra, porque ya no sabe qué preguntar, hasta que Izuku empieza, poco a poco a soltar la sopa.

—Es sobre mi mamá —murmura, mirando fijamente a la mesa. Se esfuerza demasiado en evitar los ojos de Katsuki—. Preguntó si de verdad estamos en buenos términos. Tú y yo. —Carraspea después de la aclaración—. Dice que le preocupa que no hayas cambiado y que…

—Ya.

—Dice que no quiere que me hagas daño de nuevo. Y ni siquiera sabe… —Se traba—. Digo, no le he dicho… No sé cómo… —Vuelve a trabarse. Parece que empieza a murmurar más para sí mismo que para otra persona—. Cree que sólo somos amigos.

Katsuki traga saliva.

—Lo noté.

—¿De verdad?

—Es obvio en cómo me mira. —Se encoge de hombros. Le quita importancia—. Tiene razón, Izuku. Es tu madre.

—Pero no sabe…

—Te hice mucha mierda. —Es el turno de Katsuki de mirar a la mesa. No habían tocado ese tema desde que se habían disculpado, pero le ha pasado muchas veces por la cabeza. Le da terror volver a hacerle daño de la manera en la que lo hizo antes. Le da terror volver a ver sus lágrimas desesperadas y saber que él tuvo la culpa—. Tiene razón. Es tu mamá. Hace bien en preocuparse.

—Sé que no vas a hacerme daño, Kacchan.

Una mano busca la suya debajo de la mesa.

«Ojalá yo tuviera esa certeza».

Aprieta la mano que lo aferra debajo de la mesa.

—Gracias.

«Por creer en mí».

A decir verdad, Izuku tenía más fe en él que el mismo. Él, en cambio, se conduce con una cautela que no había conocido hasta ese momento. No quiere volver a ver a Deku llorar porque tuvo poco tacto. No quiere volver a ser el causante de su desesperación. A veces lo recuerda. Tiene un recuerdo grabado a fuego, particularmente.

Él destrozando uno de sus cuadernos mientras le decía que perdiera la esperanza.

Y a pesar.

Izuku había intentado salvarlo después. La primera vez que había estado a punto de morir. (¿Cuántas veces se había lanzado de frente al peligro con tal de salvarlo?).

Ojalá pudiera volver en el tiempo.

Arreglaría tantas cosas. Si pudiera.

* * *

**Palabras: 883.**

**1) La palabra es nieve y no sale Todoroki. MUAJAJA. Ok, no, fue accidental. Al principio sí iba a salir, pero luego no le vi el caso ni encontré una excusa que me convenciera (pero es un poco la estrella del siguiente capítulo, así que me lo perdona).**

**2) Y sí, estoy segura de que Katsuki no se va a ganar totalmente a Inko Midoriya de un día para otro porque debe saber muuuuchas cosas sobre de donde viene la falta de autoestima de Izuku. ****_In this house we love Katsuki Bakugo and we love to make him suffer_****.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	16. Mierda, mierda, mierda

**Palabra**: explosivo.

* * *

**Mierda, mierda, mierda**

_Tell me I'm a bad man_  
_Kick me like a stray_  
_Tell me I'm an angel_  
_Take this to my grave_

_House of Wolves, My Chemical Romance_

* * *

—¡Carajo!

—Si te calmaras un poco…

—¡¿Cómo demonios voy a…?!

—Te va a oír todo el edificio.

—¡¿Y qué?!

—Que, ya sabes, se supone que esto es…

—¡YA SÉ!

Shouto Todoroki se cruza de hombros delante de él. Tiene una ceja alzada, como retándolo a que siga gritando, a que pierda ahí los estribos, en su habitación. Katsuki respira hondo y, al menos por un momento, deja de gritar. Lo hace para no enterar a todo el edificio de dormitorios de su relación sentimental, no porque sienta calma o nada parecido.

Su cabeza, a cambio, le está gritando.

«Idiota, idiota, idiota».

Sabe que le faltó tacto, que le faltó todo. Que debió de haber tenido mucho más cuidado en lo que decía. El curso —su último curso en la UA— acaba de empezar, apenas lleva unas semanas y él ya la cagó hasta el fondo. Quizá debió de haber reaccionado de otra manera ante el estrés de Izuku, quizá no debió de presionarlo, definitivamente hubiera deseado no hacer menos la presión de su novio. Pero no, lo hizo todo mal.

(En su defensa diría que sólo pretendía ayudar con cálculo, pero no tiene defensa posible).

—No debiste decirle…

—¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé! —Que poco le duró el silencio—. ¡Ya sé!

—Sólo fue a buscar ayuda contigo y…

—¡YA SÉ!

Se lleva las manos a la cara. Es un problema. Explota demasiado rápido. Se desespera demasiado rápido. Pelea por tonterías y no se detiene ni siquiera aunque tiene pánico de hacerle daño a Izuku de nuevo.

—¿Y entonces? —Desde lejos puede notar que Shouto tampoco tiene mucha paciencia en ese momento, que se está conteniendo para no gritarle, para no provocarlo más—. Si ya sabes, ¿entonces?

Pero de todos modos lo presiona. Katsuki sabe que Izuku lloró en su hombro antes de que el llegara diciendo que necesitaba disculparse y lo encontró sólo, sin Izuku. Lo retuvo. No lo dejó salir corriendo a buscar a Izuku. Katsuki lo entiende. Sólo está asegurándose de que no se hagan daño, que las cosas no les exploten en la cara varias veces.

—¡NO SÉ!

Sus manos se vuelven puños. Siente el impulso de destrozar algo.

(Eso lo asusta).

Se contiene. Respira hondo. Simplemente está abrumado, no tiene por qué descargarse contra nada, por mucho que lo desee.

Se fija en la mirada de Shouto, que está fija en sus brazos, en los puños cerrados. Como si evaluara algo. De lejos, muy de lejos, reconoce el miedo.

«Carajo, Katsuki».

—Tienes un humor de mierda, ¿sabes? —espeta Shouto. Le ha hablado de manera dura antes, muchas veces, pero nunca con ese tono frío y en apariencia despreocupado que le está lanzando veneno—. Si te disculpas ahora mismo con ese humor que te cargas… ¿De verdad lo sientes? ¿Lo que le dijiste?

Quiere decir que no fue gran cosa.

Bueno, claramente para él no fue gran cosa.

Pero para Izuku y su autoestima de mierda —otra cosa de la que él es el responsable— fue diferente. Lo vio en sus ojos apenas cerró la boca. No habría tenido que haberse burlado de Izuku cuando se perdía en cálculo. Se siente un poco más como cuando era en la secundaria.

(Mierda, mierda, mierda).

Da un paso para atrás. Otro más. Casi tropieza con la cama. Se deja caer en ella.

—No debí de habérselo dicho, ¿está bien? —espeta.

—¿Me estás diciendo lo que quiero oír o lo que sientes? —Shouto vuelve a cruzarse de brazos—. Porque Izuku se merece sinceridad y, ¿sabes qué? Soy muy bueno decidiendo si unas disculpas lo son o no. Después de todo, crecí con mi padre.

Ese es un golpe bajo. Demasiado bajo. Katsuki baja la cabeza porque sabe que Shouto tiene razón. Le cuesta sacar esas dos palabras de adentro de él: «lo siento». Le cuesta que sean sinceras. Nadie nunca le dijo que haberle causado tantos problemas a Izuku estaba mal. Simplemente lo ignoraron. «Pobre Izuku», supone que dijeron algunos, de lejos, sin hacer nada, porque pobre Izuku era sólo un chico sin singularidad que no podía defenderse. Una rareza.

En perspectiva, Katsuki agradece que Izuku le haya callado la boca. Muchas veces, de distintas maneras: todas las veces que le ha ganado, todas las veces que ha probado ser un contrincante digno, todas las veces que ha corrido a salvarlo cuando su vida está en peligro.

¿Y él? Dejar de ser un cabrón le ha costado.

—Golpe bajo —le dice a Shouto, alzando la vista.

—¿Es mentira?

—No. —Una pausa. Shouto sigue mirándolo, como si esperara algo más. Así que Katsuki sigue hablando—. Me dijo que a su mamá le daba cosa que yo volviera a hacerle daño. Le he dicho muchas cosas. He hecho muchas cosas, así que ella tiene razón. ¿Y sabes qué? Izuku me dijo que confiaba en mí y que… —Sacude la cabeza—. Aquí estamos.

—Aquí estamos.

—No quiero hacerle daño, Shouto, lo juro. —Alza la cabeza. Su voz es mucho más débil que hace rato. Se está obligando a decirlo todo, aunque odia ser vulnerable, verse vulnerable, sentir—. Tampoco a ti.

—Lo sé. Pero, Katsuki… —Se sienta a su lado—. No basta con quererlo. Y si sigues explotando tan rápido…

—¡Lo sé!

Shouto alza una ceja.

—¿Ves a lo que me refiero?

—Sólo… no quiero hacerle daño. —Cierra los ojos con fuerza, conteniendo las lágrimas traicioneras. Está repitiendo lo mismo y sabe que Shouto tiene razón. No basta con quererlo. Ojalá bastara: habría dejado de hacerle daño hacia mucho—. Era un comentario estúpido. Creí que sólo sería un comentario estúpido.

—Ey. Mírame.

Siente la mano de Shouto en su barbilla. Abre los ojos.

—Ya sé que no querías hacerlo llorar, ¿vale?

Katsuki asiente.

—Y tú ya sabes que explotas con facilidad y las cosas se salen de madre si no tienes tacto, ¿cierto?

Vuelve a asentir.

—Pero también tienes buen corazón. Lo sé. No saldría contigo si no… —Shouto sacudió la cabeza—. Da igual. Discúlpate por decir tonterías sobre su habilidad con el cálculo.

—Puede que haya dicho inhabilidad.

—Da igual.

Pero no da igual. Katsuki lo abraza. Más para esconder su rostro que por otra cosa. Detesta esa obsesión suya por no mostrarse débil.

—No sabes la cantidad de estupideces que le hice —murmura. Es curioso, oír su propia voz tan bajo—. La intuyes, lo sé. Porque seguí diciéndole un montón de mierda cuando entramos a UA. Pero nunca como en secundaria. No lo sabes.

Shouto le responde el abrazo.

«No me sueltes», piensa Katsuki.

Llaman a la puerta. Tres toquidos bastante característicos. Katsuki los reconoce y es él quien suelta a Shouto. Vuelve a retraerse. Respira. Shouto se levanta a abrir.

—¡Shou…! —Izuku se detiene cuando nota que Katsuki está allí—. Puedo volver después…

Carajo, Katsuki quiere que se lo trague la tierra. En ese momento. Pero se obliga a ponerse en pie.

—No, espera —intenta detenerlo Katsuki.

—Kacchan, si sólo vas a…

—¡Espera! —Sí, todo el mundo tiene razón en decirle que es demasiado explosivo. La mirada medio reprobadora de Shouto se lo recuerda. Los ojos de Izuku, que vuelven a verse heridos, también.

—Kacchan, en serio…

—Por favor —suplica.

Izuku cambia su peso de una pierna a otra, se muerde el labio, duda. Pero al final alza la mirada.

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento, por lo de antes, no quería insultar tu inteligencia, ni nada, creí que… —Se detiene. Intenta oírse desde afuera. Es un esfuerzo titánico, porque no está acostumbrado a hacerlo, a verse con perspectiva—. Lo siento —repite y mira al suelo—, ya no quiero hacerte llorar. No por ser un idiota.

Izuku lo abraza.

Katsuki piensa en todas las maneras en las que no se lo merece. Pero se deja abrazar.

* * *

**Palabras: 1295.**

**1) Katsuki tiene la lengua muy larga y no piensa mucho antes de abrir la boca. Tarde o temprano le iba a costar. Le tenía qué.**

**2) Además necesitaba demostrar que ya no quiere ser la persona que fue antes para Izuku (y que tampoco quiere lastimar a Shouto), porque ****_character development_**** y esas cosas.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	17. Los detalles que ahogan a Katsuki

**Palabra**: miradas.

* * *

**Los detalles que ahogan a Katsuki**

_For you, for you  
I would bring down the heavens on this earth  
For you, for you  
I would even trust the devil for rebirth_

_Rebirth, Poets of the fall_

* * *

Son sus ojos.

Es la sonrisa que le llega hasta ellos.

Es una mirada capaz de deshacerlo entero. Múltiples veces. Ojos verdes bien abiertos, asombrados ante el mundo, tan diferentes a los suyos.

—¿Dónde carajos está Shouto?

—Dijo que tomaría una siesta.

(Hace una hora y poco de eso).

Katsuki gruñe. Quiere a Shouto ahí porque quiere que algo o alguien lo distraiga de Izuku. O que distraiga la atención que Izuku tiene sobre él. Lleva días entrando en algo que parece pánico ante la mirada de Deku, la forma en que sus ojos brillan cada que lo mira.

(Honestamente, debió notar eso antes)

Ahora que se fija en los detalles, estos lo ahogan.

Hay una manera en la que Izuku curva la sonrisa cuando posa la mano en su mejilla y dice «Kacchan», sonriendo, mientras lo mira. Sus ojos destellan, es casi literal. Katsuki siempre piensa que no quiere dejar nunca de ver el destello. Hay una manera en que Deku lo mira mientras están entrenando o en acción. Los ojos más cerrados, enfocados, pero de todos modos con esa sonrisa que parece alcanzarlos. Son los ojos más sinceros de admiración que ha visto nunca.

(Y, de verdad, caería de rodillas ante ellos).

Así que se aleja. Están en el cuarto que le corresponde a Katsuki en las agencias de Endeavor, porque las prácticas vuelven después de su último festival deportivo (que Katsuki gana con esfuerzo después de derrotar a Izuku). No hay casi nada allí que indique que el dormitorio es suyo, excepto un par de sudaderas negras sobre una silla. El de Izuku, por el contrario, parece un puesto de una convención dedicada exclusivamente a All-Might.

(A Katsuki se le escapa el porqué, si no pasan tiempo allí).

Así que pasan tiempo en el de Katsuki. O en el de Shouto.

—¿Otra partida? —sugiere Izuku.

—No tiene mucho sentido si Shouto no está aquí.

Llevan un rato jugando Mario Kart. Izuku lo mira con una pregunta en los ojos.

—No tiene sentido ganar si no está ese maldito aquí.

No es una victoria que le encante. Puede patearle el trasero a Izuku en Mario Kart más veces de las que Izuku puede hacerlo —resultado de la incansable práctica con Kirishima—, pero sentiría mucha más satisfacción si también pudiera ganarle a Shouto. (Y no está allí, el maldito se está tomando una siesta y no está distrayendo a Izuku).

Los ojos verdes están fijos sobre él.

Mira muy intensamente.

Es la única descripción —tan básica como sea— que se le ocurre. No ven, miran. Registran cada detalle.

Katsuki lleva tiempo notándolo, sería de idiotas no hacerlo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —pregunta Izuku.

Podrían dormir.

Seguir el ejemplo de Todoroki, que se toma en serio su descanso. Pero todavía no es demasiado tarde y Katsuki se acerca hasta Izuku, que está recargado contra la cabecera de la cama y la pared.

Lo besa al mismo tiempo que intentan acomodarse para estar cómodos los dos y es un fracaso absoluto. Casi se caen y acaban riéndose antes de dejar ir el beso. Izuku acaba poniendo sus piernas por encima de la suyas, casi rodeando su cintura. Le gusta el contacto.

Izuku lo está mirando.

Hay una pregunta en sus ojos. La misma que acaba de hacerle y que el todavía no responde. Sus labios están medio abiertos, esperando una respuesta.

Katsuki alza su mano hasta dejar una de las yemas de sus dedos casi en la barbilla de Izuku.

Traga saliva.

—Sonríe —le pide.

Siempre es malo diciéndoles lo que quiere. No le molesta que el mundo oiga lo mucho que desea ser el héroe número uno, porque sabe que es algo que va a lograr, no importa es esfuerzo sudor y lágrimas que le cueste. No le molesta que el mundo oiga lo mucho que desea derrotar villanos, no le molesta gritarle a sus rivales.

Pero por alguna razón, cuando se trata de Shouto e Izuku, su garganta se traba mucho más. Especialmente su sus rostros están apenas a centímetros. Especialmente con aquella mirada.

Izuku sonríe.

Es una sonrisa que lo deja de rodillas, aunque sea metafóricamente.

Y la mirada.

Carajo.

Le recorre los labios con delicadeza —y tiene que esforzarse para encontrarla dentro de sí, porque no la conoce realmente y debe tomar el ejemplo de Izuku o de Shouto— antes de acercar su rostro y besarlo.

De él mismo, sabe que sus besos son caóticos, desesperados, que los da como si quisiera ahogarse para siempre en ellos.

Empuja a Izuku para atrás. E Izuku, en cambio, al enredar sus manos en la cintura de Katsuki, lo pega más hacia sí.

Las manos de Katsuki terminan en la pared. A pesar de lo mucho que le gustaría recorrer todo el rostro —y la piel— de Izuku con ellas, las mantiene apartadas. Tiene demasiado cuidado cuando se trata de ellas. No toca nada que no debería, especialmente si sabe que puede soltar explosiones involuntarias.

Ha aprendido a confiar más en sí mismo con Shouto y con Izuku. Los abraza. Los agarra por la cintura, deja que las yemas de sus dedos —casi nunca la mano entera— descansen sobre su espalda. Los acerca a sí. Pero en contacto nunca dura demasiado. Siempre está el peligro de la nitroglicerina presente.

Si no puede usar sus manos para aprenderse su rostro, al menos tiene sus labios.

Al final lo librera del beso. Le recorre la mejilla con los labios, se entierra en la curva de su cuello. Deja que sus dientes tracen el borde de una mordida que nunca llega a dar. (Nunca se dejan chupetones donde puedan verse). Pero la tentación es mucha y acaba atrapando entre sus dientes el lóbulo de la oreja de Izuku.

E Izuku suelta un sonido que no le había oído antes.

(Lo ha oído gemir, porque les cuesta —a los tres— mantener las manos y los labios apartados de los demás aunque apenas si sepan lo que están haciendo, pero no de esa manera).

Se separa, vuelve a mirarlo a los ojos.

Joder.

No se merece esa mirada, no se merece cómo brilla, no se merece nada. (Izuku podrá haberlo perdonado una y mil veces, pero él siente que le faltan mil «lo siento» para reamente terminar de disculparse).

—Hazlo de nuevo —le dice Izuku.

Se está inclinando para volver a atraparle el lóbulo de la oreja entre los dientes cuando suena la puerta.

—Ey, ustedes.

Es la voz de Shouto.

Katsuki sonríe, se aparta y se pone en pie.

—Espera —murmura.

Siente la mirada de Izuku sobre su espalda cuando se dirige a la puerta y sólo piensa en que a Shouto —que nunca deja los dientes en paz— le va a encantar lo que acaba de descubrir sobre Izuku.

Signifique lo que significa.

* * *

**Palabras: 1130.**

**1) Lo que significa es que están ****_hornys_**** y andan experimentando de a poquito. (He quedado traumada de fics donde los adolescentes son ****_sex gods_**** y por eso escribo de adolescentes idiotas: ME DAN VIDA… aunque cuesten trabajo).**

**2) Pueden buscar la ****_playlist_**** del fic en Spotify —que Bell me hace muy amablemente— buscando el título. Está divertida: pasa de la ****_hornyness_**** adolescente a lo cursi adolescente a My Chemical Romance.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	18. Me alegro de que sean ustedes

**Palabra**: compañeros.

* * *

**Me alegro de que sean ustedes**

_I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts  
Some superhero  
Some fairytale bliss  
Just something I can turn to  
Somebody I can kiss_

_Something Just Like This, The Chainsmoker & Coldplay_

* * *

Natsuo es el primero que los descubre.

Es durante las primeras vacaciones del curso, antes del campamento de entrenamiento. Están en una de las múltiples habitaciones de la casa Todoroki (que Shouto describió como «la habitación que mi papá quedó el día que descubrió que era el número uno»). Deberían estar haciendo cualquier cosa que pareciera de provecho, pero en vez de eso Shouto está en el piso e Izuku está sentado a horcajadas sobre él porque está intentando hacerle cosquillas.

(Aclaración: Shouto es prácticamente insensible a ellas).

(Aclaración número dos: Izuku no y cinco minutos antes era él quien estaba en el piso siendo torturado por Shouto).

Katsuki se recarga contra la pared y sonríe de lado mientras los ve.

Shouto se ríe cuando Izuku intenta hacerle cosquillas en el cuello. Izuku sonríe satisfecho —por un momento— y aprovecha para desordenarle el cabello. El rojo y el blanco se mezclan sin distinción.

—Vamos, sé que debes tener cosquillas.

Shouto suelta una risita.

—No.

—Sé que sí.

—No.

Siguen así hasta que acaban besándose. Izuku se inclina hacia adelante, y Shouto intenta incorporarse, aunque acaba descansando su peso en uno de sus codos y el antebrazo. Katsuki rueda los ojos.

Todo acaba —y empieza— con ellos besándose.

No le molesta ser un espectador. Al fin y al cabo, lo es sólo por momentos. Los tiene a los dos, cosa que antes no se le hubiera ocurrido posible.

Cree oír pasos.

—Creo que alguien viene.

—Kacchan, no seas aguafiestas…

—Sólo decía…

Izuku es el primero en ponerse de pie. Le tiende la mano a Shouto.

—… que creo que…

Nunca llega a decir: «oí pasos». Shouto se le pone enfrente, lo suficientemente cerca como para los centímetros que es más alto marquen una diferencia y tenga que alzar la vista.

—No íbamos a dejarte afuerta de la diversión.

Nadie le creería si dijera que Shouto es un pequeño demonio. Lo besa. Y luego siente a Izuku detrás de él, con las manos rodeándole la cintura. Parece que Izuku está a punto de decir algo cuando se abre la puerta, Katsuki descubre que los pasos que oyó no eran producto de su imaginación.

Natsuo los encuentra así: a Katsuki entre los otros dos, a Izuku poniéndose de puntitas buscando alcanzar su cuello —y Katsuki nunca sabe para qué quería alcanzarlo, ni tampoco intenta imaginárselo porque sospecha que se veía bastante ridículo y a Shouto besándolo—. Se separan de un respingo en cuanto notan la otra presencia en la habitación.

Izuku está del color de un jitomate, completamente rojo. A Katsuki, con las pecas que tiene y el cabello verde, le parece una sandía.

Shouto se le queda viendo a su hermano fijamente hasta que después sonríe, de manera tenue.

Katsuki no sabe qué hacer. Abre la boca. La cierra. Se lleva las manos a las bolsas de su pantalón.

Natsuo enrojece y después carraspea.

—Dice Fuyumi que podrían ir a ayudarle a hacer la cena. —Vuelve a carraspear—. Va a hacer Katsudon —comenta, casualmente. Y luego se da la vuelta y camina hasta la puerta.

Izuku sigue rojo.

—Natsuo —Shouto interrumpe la huida de su hermano—, no le digas de esto a mi papá.

—No lo soñaría.

Y, entonces sí, huye.

Se quedan unos momentos sin decir nada hasta que Katsuki se mueve, les dice que igual son unos ayudantes de cocina lamentables y que da igual si hacen algo o no, pero que él quiere que Fuyumi le pase una receta y que irá a ayudarle o lo que sea. Lo dice todo muy rápido, con el ceño fruncido. Sale y empieza a caminar hasta la cocina. Se detiene antes de entrar a la cocina porque oye la voz de los dos hermanos mayores de Shouto.

—Son muy buenos compañeros de Shouto, ¿no? —dice la voz de ella.

Y luego la risa de Natsuo.

—Sí, compañeros…

Cuando Katsuki se detiene en el umbral de la puerta, se da cuenta de que Natsuo está inclinado en la oreja de su hermana, diciéndole algo. Cuando Fuyumi se da cuenta de que Katsuki está mirándolos, abre mucho los ojos.

Cuando acaba de hablar, Natsuo le guiña un ojo a su hermana y después sale de la cocina. Katsuki intenta aparentar que no sabe lo que está pasando allí y se acerca hasta Fuyumi. Ya han cocinado juntos, lo que están a punto de hacer no es nuevo. Él estira la mano para agarrar uno de los cuchillos, pero Fuyumi lo detiene poniéndole una mano sobre la suya.

—Me alegro de que sean ustedes —le dice.

Katsuki respira hondo.

—Gracias —responde.

Cuando Izuku y Shouto aparecen en la cocina, no parece que allí haya ocurrido nada. La única pista es un ojo guiñado que Fuyumi le dedica a Shouto.

* * *

**Palabras: 797**

**1) Volvimos a las cosas de menos de 1K palabras (hacía falta). Y además empezamos con las revelaciones. Los primeros son los dos hermanos Todoroki (si la historia empezaba justamente con Fuyumi, pues…)**

**2) Mi ****_headcanon_**** es la vida es que a Shouto y a Izuku les encanta hacer rabiar a Katsuki.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	19. Cosas con las que tienes que aprender a

**Palabra**: miedo.

* * *

**Cosas con las que tienes que aprender a vivir**

_These are the eyes and the lies of the taken  
These are their hearts but their hearts don't beat like ours  
They burn 'cause they are all afraid  
For every one of us, there's an army of them  
But you'll never fight alone  
'Cause I wanted you to know_

_The World Is Ugly, My Chemical Romance_

* * *

Se suponía que la sensación se había ido. Que sólo le quedaban las pesadillas. Y los recuerdos, porque esos se quedaban para siempre. Pero no, claro que no. No importa que el campamento de entrenamiento no sea en el mismo lugar nunca —por razones de seguridad—, Katsuki lo odia.

(Y también lo esconde).

Pasa todos los días que dura más agresivo de lo normal, con más tendencia a explotar. Intenta mantenerse a raya con Shouto y con Izuku, porque sabe que serán los primeros en notar que algo ocurre. Y después Kirishima. Pero aun así, odia ese sentimiento de vulnerabilidad.

Odia los recuerdos.

La mano en su cuello.

(Y la sensación de perder la respiración, de no poder inhalar, de que algo terrible está pasando y no es lo suficientemente fuerte o poderoso como para detenerlo y el grito de Deku, que lo había irritado tanto, especialmente al verlo tan herido, tan dispuesto a lanzarse de cabeza al peligro aun sabiendo que no podía ganar).

«¡KACCHAN!»

Se despierta cubierto en sudor. Aun es de noche.

Le habían dicho que el miedo no se iba fácilmente. Que podía pretender desaparecer y luego volver cuando no lo esperaba. La primera vez, no les había creído. Hasta que había ido a otro campamento de entrenamiento y todas las sensaciones que asociaba con Kamino Ward habían vuelto.

Aizawa le había dicho entonces que no estaba por encima del trauma y que todos los héroes aprendían a convivir con él. Katsuki habría deseado echar al miedo a gritos, pero no puede. Desde entonces, a veces, le vuelven a la cabeza las palabras de Aizawa.

Tiene que aprender a convivir con toda esa mierda.

(Bueno, eso, para ser exactos, es parafraseo).

Se incorpora. El resto de la clase sigue dormida. No quiere despertarlos, así que simplemente se pone en pie y camina hasta la puerta, buscando los baños. Prende la luz al entrar y lo deslumbra. Se ve al espejo.

Se ve más cansado que de costumbre. Un efecto del entrenamiento.

(Y los sueños).

Se recarga contra los lavabos, abre la llave. Ya no tiene nada de sueño, pero tiene que volver e intentar dormir. Se moja las manos y luego se las pasa por la cara. Respira hondo. No debería tener miedo. Ya no es el mismo que era cuando estaba en primer año.

(Sobre todo, ya no es el mismo que era en Kamino).

Empieza a volver sobre sus pasos, quiere dormir. Pero la sensación no lo deja. Hay días que es más insistente que otros. No entiende muy bien cómo funciona su miedo ni a qué responde. Ya casi no le quedan pesadillas —con la excepción de esos sueños en donde oye a Tomura Shigaraki arrastrando su voz mientras él no puede moverse, ni hablar, ni gritarle, ni nada—, pero siempre vuelven en la misma época del año.

«¡Kacchan!»

Se detiene en el pasillo y se recarga en la pared.

—¿Kacchan?

No. Puede. Ser.

No.

Sus pesadillas no son ningún secreto para Izuku y tampoco para Shouto. Saben que existen. Saben que cuando llama a la puerta en las noches es porque quiere dormir con alguien y no quiere que le hagan preguntas —pero se las hacen, los cabrones y él las acaba respondiendo porque, claro, son Shouto e Izuku—. Pero en ese momento no quiere exponer sus miedos ante nadie.

Ni siquiera él los entiende.

—¿Qué carajos haces despierto?

Se obliga a mantener su voz en un volumen aceptable, no quiere despertar a todo el edificio.

—No podía dormir.

—¿Desde cuándo no puedes dormir?

—Desde que te levantas y no vuelves.

Katsuki gruñe.

—Vete, ya voy.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

Pero Izuku sabe que es una mentira, claro. Por supuesto. Lo conoce desde los cuatro años. Sabe leerlo cuando está enojado, cuando tiene miedo, sabe todo sobre él. Y lo peor de todo: le puede oler el miedo, parece. Lo entiende. Así que en vez de largarse se acerca y busca su rostro entre la oscuridad. Pega su frente con la suya, aunque para eso tenga que ponerse de puntas, le entierra una mano en el cabello desordenado.

—Estoy bien —repite Katsuki.

No mueve las manos. Siente su mismo nerviosismo, así que las mantiene a un lado de su cuerpo. Hace años que no tienen ninguna explosión involuntaria, pero nunca se sabe.

—A mí también me pasa —confiesa Izuku.

—¿Qué? —Katsuki no entiende de que hablas.

—Estás pensando en Kamino, ¿no?

—¿Y qué si…?

—Es Kamino, lo sé. La primera vez…

—No tienes que recordármelo —espeta Katsuki. Su mente ya lo recuerda bien. Todos los detalles, uno a uno. Ha tenido dos largos años para desmenuzarlos—. Estuve allí.

«El trauma no se va, sólo tienes que convivir con él».

El miedo tampoco.

Deja que Izuku lo abrace. Siempre hay algo reconfortante en los abrazos de Izuku. Algo cálido, sincero. Hay algo que lo hace sentir bien cuando Izuku se para sobre las puntas de sus pies y le pasa un brazo por la espalda y entierra la otra mano en su cabello. Respira hondo.

Todo es más fácil porque sabe que no está solo.

Izuku lo suelta. Le tiende una mano.

—¿Vamos?

* * *

**Palabras: 863**

**1) Comentario irrelevante para el capítulo, pero estoy obsesionada con lo Bakudeku que es —especialmente— el último tráiler de Heroes Rising. La necesito en mi vida, oigan.**

**2) Y no, no podía escribir una historia sin tocar el tema de Kamino, especialmente cuando para los personajes aun es tan reciente, eh. Dos años no son nada. Y TUVO QUE TENER CONSECUENCIAS PARA KATSUKI.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	20. Eijiro Kirishima descubre algunas cosas

**Palabra**: besos.

* * *

**Eijiro Kirishima descubre algunas cosas**

_Give me a second I  
I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar_

_We Are Young, Fun_

* * *

Llevaban meses casi gritando que los descubrieran. Casi lo pedían. Lo suplicaban. Besos en los baños, fajes en los vestidores, en sus habitaciones. Pasados los meses, a Katsuki le extraña que nadie sospeche demasiado o que nadie una los puntos. No sería difícil. Una vez Ashido le descubrió uno de los chupetones, apretó los labios y no dijo nada —aunque Katsuki supuso que en las habitaciones de las chicas el tema se discutió un millón de veces—. Otra vez Sero estuvo a punto de encontrar a Izuku y a Shouto acaramelados en la biblioteca. Kirishima ha estado a punto de verlos más de una vez en los vestidores, pero de alguna ridícula manera siempre se las arreglan para que no los descubran.

Les divierte la adrenalina y el peligro.

(Y Katsuki no quiere a nadie preguntando cómo ocurrieron las cosas).

Pero, por supuesto, no todas las cosas duran para siempre. Y Kirishima no siempre toca en la puerta de su cuarto antes de entrar.

Así que una vez lo encuentran encima de Izuku y están en el piso e Izuku se está riendo —intentando no hace demasiado ruido— mientras él lo besa y le hace cosquillas. Hasta que oye la puerta abrirse y ya es demasiado tarde para disimular lo que está haciendo y sólo voltea su mirada hacia ella para encontrarse con el rostro de Kirishima, que está rojo y avergonzado.

—¡Ey, Kirishima…! —exclama, poniéndose en pie, cuando su mejor amigo vuelve a cerrar la puerta. Así que se pone en pie sin oír las quejas de Izuku y sale. Detiene al pelirrojo justo antes de que se meta de nuevo a su habitación—. ¡Ey! —Lo agarra por un brazo.

—Lo siento, debí de…

—Sí.

—No puedo creerlo, joder…

—No le digas a nadie.

—¿Bromeas? Ashido moriría con estas noticias. —Parece en verdad mortificado por no poder contarle a la chica. Ella y Kirishima se cuentan prácticamente todo, por lo que Katsuki sabe—. Estuvo semanas intentando averiguar quién te había dejado las marcas del cuello…

Katsuki gruñe y no se molesta en aclarar que el de las mordidas no es Izuku.

—No-le-digas —espeta.

—Está bien, está bien, es tu vida. —Hay una pausa—. ¿Puedo preguntarte cómo empezó? Tú e Izuku… es que… Digo… no es lo que uno… ya sabes…

—Llega al punto —amenaza Katsuki, frunciendo el ceño.

—No son los mejores amigos —resume Kirishima—. Ya sé que no es como cuando entramos a UA, pero…

Katsuki se encoge de hombros.

—Dejamos eso atrás. —Eso es poner en muy pocas palabras una historia mucho más complicada. Pero no sabe cómo explicarla en lo más mínimo. Ni él mismo la entiende. Sólo agradece haberse ganado el perdón de Izuku. Y su afecto.

—Vale, ehm… —Kirishima vuelve a ponerse rojo—. Quizá quieras… volver… —carraspea.

Katsuki va a dejarlo así. Ya le explicará después el enredo entre él, Izuku y Shouto, con más calma. Pero en ese momento no, porque sospecha que Izuku está teniendo una crisis en su habitación y porque de verdad quiere volver a hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

—Sí, ehm…

Siente que él también enrojece, que sus mejillas lo traicionan.

Y luego escucha pasos detrás de sí.

Se da la vuelva. «Oh, carajo», piensa. Es Shouto, que pone cara de confusión cuando lo ve allí afuera, entre la pared que hay entre las dos puertas, con Kirishima. Mal momento para llegar.

—¿Katsuki…? —llama. Él, preferentemente, quiere que se lo trague la tierra entera—. Eh… —Se acerca, dirigiéndole una mirada a Kirishima—. Lo siento —le dice, cuando jala a Katsuki y se acerca su oído—. ¿Por qué Izuku está teniendo una crisis en mis mensajes y por qué me dijo que viniera?

Katsuki quiere llevarse las manos a la cara.

—Joder.

—Miren, siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo. —Kirishima alza las manos en señal de paz—. Pero ya me voy. —Señala a Katsuki con un gesto amenazante—. Tienes bastantes cosas que contarme.

—¡Ey, espera! —intenta interrumpir Katsuki. Realmente quiere asegurarse de que no le vaya a contar a nadie.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —pregunta Shouto.

(Y es tan extraño oírlo maldecir, aunque sea con un «demonios»).

—Eh… —Katsuki no sabe cómo responder.

—Bueno… —intenta Kirishima.

—Digamos que…

—Ehm.

—Me encontró con Izuku.

—En una posición comprometedora. —Y de repente Kirishima se da cuenta de lo que está pasando—. ¡¿Él sabía y yo no?!

—Eh… —Katsuki se queda en blanco. No sabe cómo salir de allí—. ¿Saben qué? Tú —se dirige a Shouto— ve con Izuku. Quizá sigue en el piso de mi habitación. O se levantó para tener su crisis en mi cama. Y dile que se puede poner cualquiera de mis camisetas, no quería quemar la suya y… —Se da cuenta de que habló demás cuando voltea hacia Kirishima, que los está mirando con los ojos muy abiertos sin moverse—. Y tú… Tú y yo tenemos unas cuantas cosas de las que hablar.

Lo jala para dirigirse a la habitación de Kirishima. No quiere explicarle su relación con el pasillo.

Por su puesto, en menos de una semana, toda la clase 3-A está enterada.

* * *

**Palabras: 861.**

**1) Bueno, ya se tenían que enterar en algún punto. Y considerando que el narrador es Katsuki, quería que Kirishima fuera el primero en descubrirlos.**

**2) Ya son los últimos capítulos, ay. Amo mucho a la OT3 y quiero mucho más contenido de ella por siempre.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	21. Testimonios escritos en el cuerpo

**Palabra**: cicatrices.

* * *

**Testimonios escritos en el cuerpo**

_As she is beautiful, she's unpredictable  
Damned irresistible, is it plausible to hate her  
She is my common sense, revels on decadence  
But what's the difference, it's impossible to bait her_

_Miss Impossible, Poets of the Fall_

* * *

Que toda la clase sepa tiene sus ventajas: Katsuki puede rodearles la cintura con el brazo en cualquier momento y besarlos donde se le dé la gana. También tiene sus desventajas: si tienen audiencia, los chistes de cómo nadie cree que Katsuki sea un ser humano normal y corriente en una relación no se acaba. Otra ventaja es no tenerse que esconder en los baños o en los vestidores. La desventaja es que los demás no dejan de preguntarles cómo es que están juntos y los interroguen sobre todos los aspectos habidos y por haber de su relación. Eso lo agota.

Por eso, en cuanto pueden huir un día libre, piden un permiso para salir. Pasan la mañana en el cine, comen algo y después se alistan para volver a UA. Ahí es cuando ocurre.

Katsuki lo oye porque los dos chicos no hablan lo suficientemente bajo.

«Dios mío, ¿cómo se habrá hecho esas cicatrices? Pobre». «Ey, deja de mirar tan descaradamente». «Sólo digo… Y el otro… Que lastima, es muy guapo, pero… el ojo…»

Y luego ya no oye nada, porque se alejan. Voltea a ver a Izuku y sabe que lo oyó. No está sonriendo. Tampoco tiene una expresión enojada o triste, simplemente tiene los labios apretados. Parece que está evitando tener otra reacción. Su mirada se dirige hasta Shouto y, por el ceño fruncido, adivina que también los escuchó.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta, dirigiéndose a Izuku. A él el comentario parece habérsele escurrido como si nada.

Izuku asiente de manera distraída.

—Tenemos que volver ya, ¿no? —dice.

—Yo iré a ver a mi madre. —Todoroki suspira—. Volvió al hospital. —Se pasa la mano por el cabello—. Es algo temporal, supongo.

Así que Izuku y Katsuki vuelven solos. No hablan mucho. Katsuki intenta sacarle plática de cualquier cosa —hasta recurriendo a sus conocimientos sobre All-Might—, pero Izuku se mantiene más callado que de costumbre. Pensativo. Es por el estúpido comentario. Usualmente nadie le ve los brazos. Y la gente no suele considerar que tras la fachada de perfección de los héroes se esconden todas las cicatrices de batalla.

Izuku tiene los brazos llenos. Nunca se lo ha dicho, pero en su mente, Katsuki suele compararlas con rayas de tigre. Sus dedos también están llenos de aquellas marcas.

Para él, aquellas cicatrices lo son todo. Sabe que Izuku se hizo una buena parte de ellas la noche que lo secuestraron. Al menos esa noche uno de los dos pudo salvar a alguien. Pero el resto de la gente nunca las ve. Los brazos de Deku siempre están cubiertos por el traje, por los guantes blancos que lleva, para proteger sus brazos.

—¿Quieres hacer algo? —pregunta, cuando llegan al campus—. Podemos esperar a Shouto en tu cuarto —dice—. Y luego jugar a algo.

—Kacchan, no…

—Es el estúpido comentario, ¿no? —espeta Katsuki, incapaz de contenerse más. Se supone que está aprendiendo a dejarle su espacio a la gente, pero con Izuku se le hace de lo más difícil—. Porque también lo oí y es sólo eso, un comentario estúpido.

—No… —Izuku duda—. Bueno. No sé.

—¿En qué carajos piensas? —Se detiene, antes de llegar al edificio de dormitorios—. Porque ese fue el comentario más estúpido que oí en semanas y tengo que oír a Mineta todos los días.

(Bueno, Mineta es peor, pero está dispuesto a muchas cosas para que Izuku sonría un poquito).

—Sólo pensaba en cómo me veía la gente cuando estoy cómo civil —murmuro Izuku—. No todo el mundo me reconoce. Por la máscara, y eso.

—Izuku, fue sólo un comentario idiota.

—De todos modos…

Sí, sí, se recuerda, no puede dictar el impacto que las palabras de alguien tienen sobre otra persona. Puede que a Katsuki todo lo que opinen sobre él le rebote, pero Izuku no es igual a él. (Y muy en el fondo, si le importa la opinión de unas cuantas personas).

Así que Katsuki gruñe. Le frustra haber oído ese comentario, que Izuku le haya oído. Peor, que a Izuku le haya importado.

—Fue sólo un comentario estúpido. No sabían quién eres —dice. No tenían por qué saberlo tampoco, pero Izuku lleva ganando popularidad desde que entró a la UA gracias a todos los problemas en los que se ha metido y a los torneos deportivos—. Además, ¿qué chingados importa cómo te veas cuando le salvas a alguien la vida o cuando le ganas a algún villano?

Izuku no contesta.

—Vamos —le dice, extendiéndole la mano—. No quiero que nos rodee una bola de idiotas y nos pregunte por cada detalle del día de hoy. —Izuku toma su mano—. Ya sé que la autoestima de mierda que a veces te reflota te la causé yo, pero…

—Kacchan, no…

—Es cierto. —Puede que ya casi no se le asome, que Izuku sea mucho más seguro en todos los sentidos, pero no hay duda de que muy en el fondo, hay un pedacito que sigue enterrado dentro de él—. Y lo sabes.

—Kacchan…

La mirada de Izuku es triste. Katsuki la odia, porque está acostumbrado a otros ojos: a unos que brillan con admiración, con felicidad, con todos los estúpidos sentimientos positivos del planeta.

—No tiene por qué importarte lo que digan un par de desconocidos sobre ti en ropa de civil —gruñe Katsuki. Están subiendo las escaleras rumbo al primer piso, donde está la habitación de Izuku, esa que parece puesto de una convención dedicada a All-Might—. Ni de nadie, en realidad. Pero si te va a importar la de alguien… —Llegan hasta la puerta de Izuku y Katsuki la abre. Lo deja pasar primero y luego cierra la puerta tras él—. Que sea la de aquellos que te quieren.

»Y a mí —baja la mirada— me da igual cómo se vean tus brazos. ¿Cuántas de ellas te las has hecho intentando salvar mi trasero de algún problema?

No hay respuesta.

—Izuku…

—Te quiero —dice, de repente, interrumpiéndolo. Katsuki lo mira y ahí está, de nuevo, esa mirada por la que es capaz de todo.

Lleva años —literalmente— ganándose el perdón que Izuku le concedió cuando empezaron esa relación. Pudo no habérselo dado nunca. Pero ahí están. Y Katsuki, a veces, todavía está intentando arreglar las consecuencias de todos los años que le dijo «Deku» con el mayor desprecio que pudo.

Se acerca. Le pone las manos sobre la cadera y lo acerca hacia sí. Se inclina para besarlo.

—Deku —murmura—, eres capaz de resignificar todo. —Lo dice ya contra la curva de su cuello besándolo—. Ese nombre. Deku. Hazlo con las cicatrices si te molestan. —Sus manos están intentando quitarle la playera que trae puesta e Izuku se lo concede, levantando los brazos. Las cicatrices de los brazos se juntan con las del pecho. Katsuki las recorre con la mirada primero.

Y luego con los dedos. Los bordes, lentamente, con delicadeza.

—Kacchan…

—¿Qué, nerd?

—¿Así las ves? ¿Cómo el testimonio de todas las veces que te he salvado el trasero?

Katsuki se encoge de hombros y sigue recorriéndolas.

—Y a otros —añade.

—Gracias. —Izuku sonríe.

Esa sonrisa y esa mirada. Cuando toda la atención de Izuku está sobre él, le cuesta trabajo siempre dejar de verlo a los ojos o concentrarse en algo más. Especialmente cuando lo tiene sin camiseta enfrente de él. Pero vuelve a enterrar sus labios en la curva de su cuello y luego algo —un impulso— lo lleva hasta las cicatrices que Izuku tiene en el pecho y acaba dejándose caer de rodillas hasta llegar al vientre.

Ahora sí, es literal: los ojos de Izuku lo dejaron de rodillas.

* * *

**Palabra: 1277.**

**1) Y… ustedes se imaginan lo que sigue. *risas malvadas de fondo* Me quedó bien largo el capítulo considerando que estas tablas de una palabra diaria están diseñadas para hacer drabbles (menos de 500 palabras).**

**2) Hay una serie de fics (Future Feelings creo que se llama) en AO3 justo sobre Deku y Bakugo que me gusta mucho y les recomiendo y trata el tema de este drabble (aunque ya con Deku y Bakugo adultos). Aquí todavía son nenes medio pendejos (y si el timeline no me falla, tienen entre dieciocho y diecisiete años).**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	22. También somos familia

**Palabra:** familia.

* * *

**También somos familia**

_So honey please don't let go  
Or you'll fall into the dead of night  
So honey please don't let go  
You'd better learn to fly  
'Cause they're gonna point you up at the sky_

_In The Heat of The Moment, Noel Gallagher_

* * *

Si Izuku hubiera estado allí, lo habría detenido antes de empezar, piensa Katsuki. Pero no, el muy imbécil había tenido que salir corriendo tras uno de los héroes que trabajaban en la agencia de Endeavor porque no lo había interrogado antes sobre su singularidad y era una que le había llamado bastante la atención —hacia elástico todo lo que tocaba, pero no podía usarla sobre sí mismo—. No había podido detener nada.

Y quizá Katsuki podría haber dicho algo. Pero le había dado tanto miedo perder su temperamento y arruinar más las cosas para él y para Shouto en aquella pasantía. Era invierno. Son sus últimas prácticas antes de volver a UA a graduarse. Después de eso, Serán héroes con todo el derecho. Podría haber dicho alto, se repite. Pero también lo había detenido la mirada de Shouto.

Y sus labios.

«Vete», le habían dicho.

Katsuki había dudado. Y luego se había ido.

Ahora se lo recrimina, porque sabe que quizá pudo haber evitado una pelea entre Shouto y su padre. Pero ya estaban casi gritándose cuando Katsuki huyó.

«Carajo, carajo, carajo». Está caminando de un lado a otro de su recamara. No debería de haber dejado a Shouto sólo en esa situación. No cuando él e Izuku saben perfectamente cómo puede llegar a ser Endeavor —que lleve dos años intentando ser mejor persona no borra la existencia de ese que conocen a través de las historias de Shouto, ni de sus pesadillas—. Debió de haber hecho algo, se repite.

Alguien toca la puerta. Va a abrir y se encuentra a Shouto.

—¿Estás bien?

Shouto no le regresa la mirada, ni siquiera le contesta, así que Katsuki se hace a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Lo ve tallarse los ojos y entonces se da cuenta de que está reprimiendo las lágrimas. En eso se parecen. No lloran. Buscan que las lágrimas no salgan, cueste lo que cueste. (Casi siempre fallan, aunque eso irrita más a Katsuki que a Shouto).

Así que le aparta la mano de la cara y le limpia la única lágrima con la yema de sus dedos.

—¿Se pelearon?

Es una pregunta estúpida, porque es obvio. Shouto lo tiene pintado en la expresión.

—Ajá…

—¿Quieres… hablar de eso?

Izuku siempre es mejor para estas cosas. Pero no está.

—No…, realmente.

Katsuki se muerde un labio.

—No tiene que ver con tu mamá, ¿verdad? —Después hacia unas semanas, había pasado una temporada en el hospital. Y Shouto había jurado que no había sido nada grave.

Shouto sacude la cabeza.

—No. —Katsuki no puede evitar sentir un poco de alivio, al oír ese «no»—. Mi mamá está bien. Y mi padre no la molesta. Pero… —Vuelve a apretar los ojos—. Lo siento.

«No te disculpes», son las palabras que se le quedan atoradas en la garganta. En vez de eso lo abraza. Ni siquiera tiene idea de por qué se peleó con Endeavor. Cierra los puños, para que no lo toquen sus palmas, porque siente que puede explotar en cualquier momento y lo abraza.

Y entonces sí, lo siente llorar.

Es la primera vez que lo ve perder los estribos cerca de su padre de esa manera; por más que haya oído sus historias, cuando está dispuesto a contarlas, verlo no es lo mismo. Las uñas de Shouto se le clavan en la espalda, con desesperación.

(A Katsuki le llama la atención que, al contrario de Deku, nunca hace ruido al llorar. Pero no pregunta por qué, no está seguro de querer conocer la respuesta).

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Shouto sacude la cabeza.

—No importa. Es una tontería.

Katsuki lo suelta un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. Una mano en su barbilla impide que Shouto desvía la mirada.

—¡Carajo! ¡No es una tontería si…! ¡Si…! No es una tontería si te pone así. —Chasquea la lengua. A saber por qué está llorando. A saber qué se dijeron. Igual y a Katsuki, en su posición, sí le parece una nimiedad. Pero a Shouto sí—. Igual no me cuentes si no quieres, sólo… —Surpira—. Ya sé que seguro Izuku te ha dicho esto mil veces, pero no le hagas caso si sólo quiere herirte. Se suponía que estaba intentando ser mejor, ¿no?

Una de las terribles desventajas de ser invitado a cenar a la casa de los Todoroki repetidas veces, para Katsuki, fue ver colgadas frente a él todas las miserias de esa familia. Porque, joder, no saben mantenerlas fuera de la vista del público.

(A veces, como en ese momento, lo agradece, si quiera para entender lo que pasa por la mente de Shouto).

—Intentar y ser no es lo mismo —dice Shouto—. Es una tontería, en serio. Sólo… —sacude la cabeza. Se limpia los ojos—. Peleamos porque dice que no ve tanta ambición en mí. Y… qué demonios sabe él de… Sólo porque no vaya a seguir su camino tal como lo hizo él… —Katsuki lo ve apretar los puños—. Es una tontería.

Le sonríe.

—¿Sabes algo? No estaría contigo si no pudiera ver la ambición que tienes dentro. Más que ninguno de nosotros —le dice. Lo mira a los ojos, agarrándolo por los hombros—. La veo moviéndote. Y, carajo, respeto eso. Lo que diga tu padre no tiene importancia.

Entiende que le afecte, claro. Izuku y él tienen más suerte en el apartado «familia». Izuku tiene a Inko, su madre, que lo adora —y un padre ausente, pero en la mente de Katsuki eso es un poco mejor que uno como Enji Todoroki— y él tiene a dos padres que lo soportan, con todo y las explosiones y los gritos y lo idiota. Recuerda a su madre oyéndolo decir que quería ser un héroe y ofreciéndose a ser una damisela en apuros que necesitaba rescate —aunque Mitsuki Bakugo nunca jamás había necesitado que nadie la rescatara— y soportando todas las veces que Katsuki destrozó la puerta de su habitación a base de explosiones porque los juegos se le salían de control. En cambio, pese a que han pasado años desde que la oyó, todavía no puede empezar a imaginarse la historia de Shouto.

—Igual —dice Shouto—, si lo dice tu propia familia… Hiere, ¿sabes?

—Pero sólo es una parte de tu familia —le dice Katsuki—. Sólo una. Tu insoportable hermano es diferente, igual que tu hermana y tu madre y… Carajo. Los amigos son la familia qué escoges, ¿no? Izuku y yo también somos familia, en ese caso.

—Hace un año estabas gritando que no éramos amigos. —Shouto sonríe y parece más tranquilo.

Katsuki le responde a la sonrisa con una de medio lado.

—Las vueltas que da la vida, ¿eh? —Le pasa una mano por la mejilla—. Y ahora puedo besarte cada que se me antoje, idiota.

* * *

**Palabras: 1134.**

**1) Además de que nunca crearé un ****_drabble_**** en esta historia, los capítulos se me siguen saliendo de las manos pa' ser pensados como escenas sencillitas. Bueno, lo que yo venía a decir es que llevo el manga al día y pues hay cosas del manga por ahí y por allá, pero no están especificadas y trato de dejar todo lo más ambiguo para que nada resulte en spoiler (no queremos eso).**

**2) Ya casi acabo. No puedo creerlo. AH. Terminaré, obviamente, el pleno día de Navidad, que para algo esto es un fic del adviento.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	23. Katsuki tiene a dos idiotas por novios

**Palabra**: pelea.

* * *

**Katsuki tiene a dos idiotas por novios**

_I'm crankin' up on the throttle  
Victory is mine  
Show you the harder the battle  
The harder I fight  
I've come too far to quit_

_Legends Are Made, Sam Tinnesz_

* * *

—Sé que están peleando.

Tampoco es que se necesite ser un sabio para darse cuenta que Izuku parece triste y que Shouto está más terco de lo normal. Es bastante obvio. El problema es que Katsuki no sabe manejarlo porque eso nunca pasa. El que abre la boca demás siempre es él. El que se pelea con uno siempre es él. El que acaba acudiendo al otro —siempre para que le digan que la cagó hasta el fondo— siempre es él. No está acostumbrado a estar en medio de ambos.

—¿Tienes que sacar ese tema aquí? —pregunta Shouto, frunciendo el ceño, volteando para atrás. Están patrullando. Izuku se quedó un poco atrás ayudando a un niño que se había caído a levantarse—. Katsuki.

—Puedo sentir la tensión en el aire. En serio, podría hacerla explotar. —Supone que así se siente cuando él es el que se pelea con alguno y uno de los dos tiene que ponerse entre los dos—. ¿Se puede saber por…?

Shouto suspira. Parece que está a punto de decir algo. Abre la boca, pero la cierra cuando oyen a Izuku detrás de ellos.

—¡Lo siento!

—Después —es lo que acaba diciendo Shouto. Y se voltea y empieza a caminar. Katsuki refrena las ganas de agarrarlo por los hombros y zarandearlo hasta que le diga; así no va a lograr nada. Shouto es muy terco: pasó años de su vida usando sólo la mitad de su potencial sólo para contradecir a su padre.

Katsuki sigue caminando.

Están solos. Endeavor confía en ellos para que patrullen solos esas últimas veces. En parte, Katsuki sabe que no quiere tenerlos muy cerca. Se disculpó con Shouto después de su última pelea, pero las cosas siguen tensas. Así que los deja a su aire porque, de todos modos, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. Están a nada de graduarse. Dentro de poco serán pros, más vale que se vayan acostumbrando.

Katsuki, por otro lado, sabe que son buenos en lo que hacen. Se han acostumbrado a trabajar juntos a fuerza de todas las prácticas en la agencia de Endeavor, saben apoyarse. Siguen peleándose por el liderazgo, pero las más de las veces Katsuki es el que tiene la voz más alta.

Izuku sigue quedándose un par de pasos atrás. Sólo no va fijándose en las musarañas del piso porque tiene que fijarse en el entorno y advertir si hay alguna amenaza. Katsuki frena un poco su paso para quedar a su altura.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta.

—Eh…, sí, claro. —Se ve más distraído que de costumbre. Intenta disimularlo y quizá está sobre compensando, pero Katsuki se da cuenta. También nota que Izuku está tratando, muy fuerte, de no distraerse o perderse en sus pensamientos, porque no se perdonaría jamás el cometer un error porque su vida privada lo está distrayendo no lo deja en paz—. ¿Por qué…?

—¡Carajo, Katsuki, sólo déjalo! —La voz de Shouto los interrumpe desde adelante.

Tiene tantas ganas de explotar, tantas ganas de gritar en ese momento. Pero sabe que no va a solucionar nada y se aguanta. Entiende que se peleen: él lo hace. Discute. Grita. Luego se da cuenta de sus pendejadas y va a pedir perdón. (Y casi siempre es él el que lo hace, porque le da miedo herirlos). Intenta mantener las discusiones fuera de su trabajo como héroes (porque lo más importante sigue siendo ganar). Pero que Shouto e Izuku hayan discutido por algo es terreno nuevo.

Él gruñe. Izuku desvía la mirada. Shouto sigue caminando.

Muy bien, mediar entre los dos se le da muy mal. (No que esperara otra cosa, pero carajo).

Abre la boca, pensando en qué decir. Ninguna frase llega a formarse en su mente porque en vez de eso oye gritos, gente corriendo.

—¡CUIDADO! —grita.

Sale corriendo hasta de donde la gente está huyendo. Shouto e Izuku hacen lo mismo. Por un momento sus vidas quedan en pausa.

—¡Allá, están escapando! —grita uno de los civiles.

Son ladrones. Ladrones inútiles, además. Pero uno corre demasiado rápido y el otro da saltos bastante largos. Hay demasiados civiles. Katsuki corre hasta que hay un lugar donde pueda usar sus manos sin herir a nadie y se propulsa hacia adelante. Izuku es más rápido que él en ese sentido y lo adelanta rápidamente. Shouto se queda un poco atrás, inclinándose en el suelo, haciendo brotar hielo de su mano derecha, intentando frenar la marcha de ambos. Lo logra con el que corre.

—¡Katsuki! —grita, señalándolo.

El otro sigue huyendo.

—¡Izuku, ahora es buen momento para usar esa singularidad tuya! —le grita, esperando que sepa a qué se refiera, señalándole al idiota de los saltos. Se dirige hasta el otro, que está intentando liberarse del hielo y lo detiene justo antes de que pueda salir corriendo e nuevo—. Si te mueves, te exploto el trasero, amenaza.

Izuku se las arregla para atrapar al otro él sólo y vuelve con él, noqueado y en brazos.

(No lo piensa seguido, pero es obvio que Izuku es el más fuerte entre los tres).

—¿Quién llama a la policía? —pregunta Katsuki.

Shouto lo hace y después deshacer el hielo sobre el pavimento. Hay mucho silencio hasta que llegan los oficiales y se llevan a los dos ladrones. Les dan las gracias a los héroes, les preguntan por sus nombres, por lo ocurrido y después les dicen que pueden irse. Los tres asienten y vuelven a su patrulla normal.

Nada parece haber cambiado, pero al menos, piensa Katsuki, Izuku parece un poco más tranquilo, aunque sigue sumido en sus pensamientos. En algún momento se queda atrás porque un niño le jala una de las granadas y él se contiene para no gritarle que no agarre lo que no debe: en vez de eso le explica que es algo peligroso con el rostro ceñudo.

Cuando regresa, Shouto e Izuku están disculpándose mutuamente.

—Lo siento.

—¡De verdad lo siento!

Rueda los ojos.

—¿Les he dicho que son unos idiotas? —comenta él, pasándoles los brazos por los hombros. Los dos se quejan, porque las granadas estorban.

—Todos los días, Kacchan.

—Cada segundo que puedes, Katsuki.

—¿Sobre qué peleaban? —pregunta—. Si puede saberse.

—Tonterías —asegura Shouto.

—Nada de importancia.

Katsuki rueda los ojos. Ni siquiera sabe para qué se molesta.

* * *

**Palabras: 1045.**

**1) Y luego seguirá preguntando y preguntando hasta que los dos idiotas que tiene por novios le cuenten, eso seguro.**

**2) ¡Un capítulo más y acabé con la tabla! (Y luego de eso un bonus el 25 que yo sé que hay gente esperando). ¡Feliz navidad!**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	24. Complemento

**Palabra**: futuro.

* * *

**Complemento**

_And you want to live forever in the lights you make  
When we were young we used to say  
That you only hear the music when your heart begins to break  
Now we are the kids from yesterday_

_The Kids From Yesterday, My Chemical Romance_

* * *

La perspectiva de graduarse lo emociona. Aún faltan semanas pero ellos ya están en la recta final de sus últimas prácticas con Endeavor. Ya tienen tiempo de pensar en lo que harán al graduarse. Shouto dice que no quiere trabajar con su padre. Una cosa son las prácticas, explica, pero otra totalmente es tenerlo como jefe en un trabajo normal. Sus días escolares se están acabando a una rapidez con la que apenas pueden lidiar. Y le emociona. Pero le da vértigo.

Por eso atesora esos momentos.

En los que Izuku descansa en su pecho y puede sentir cómo inhala y exhala mientras duerme y Shouto juega con su cabello, intentando aplacarlo (fracasa, el único héroe que lo ha conseguido ha sido Best Jeanist).

—¿Crees que despierte en algún momento? —pregunta.

—No. Tendrás que quedarte ahí para siempre, con él encima. —Shouto le dirige una sonrisa tenue—. Le gusta usarte de almohada.

Katsuki estira una mano, la entierra entre el cabello rizado y desordenado de Izuku. La pasa por su cabeza. No despierta. Está profundamente dormido. Katsuki lo deja estar. No va a moverlo hasta que él mismo tenga sueño. Diría que es extraño, pero ha vivido el último año. Ya casi nada puede resultar extraño entre los tres.

Al menos, se dice, es curioso.

Compite tal como antes, sí, pero sus dos rivales a los que ha pasado tanto tiempo deseando superar estar en la misma cama que él. Piel con piel. Los dedos de Shouto jugando con su cabello, intentando aplastarlo. Su sonrisa. Tenúe, muy tímida. Menos rara que la suya, pero aun así, calculada, como si fuera un valioso regalo para aquel a quien estaba dirigida. Izuku sobre él. Tanto tiempo intentando apartarlo, para que acabe dormido con la cabeza en su pecho. Siente su respiración. Inhala, exhala. Parece en completa paz.

—Moriré aquí. Míralo. —Aparta la mano de sus rizos y lo señala—. No tiene piedad.

Shouto suelta una risita. El «¿Qué es tan gracioso?» se le queda a Katsuki enterrado en la garganta. Nunca lo pregunta.

En vez de eso, pasa el dorso de su mano por la mejilla de Izuku. Con una delicadeza de la que antes no hubiera sido capaz.

—Al menos morirás en sus brazos —murmura Shouto.

Katsuki gruñe.

Al final, todo resulta menos competencia y más complementarse. Lo hacen entre los tres. Izuku analiza las singularidades de todo el mundo, les comparte todo lo que sabe. Shouto los ayuda a estudiar inglés, Katsuki se contiene para no gritarles mientras les ayuda con los trabajos de cálculo. Izuku tiene buenas ideas para entrenar, Katsuki los hace entrenar hasta que quedan los tres tirados en el suelo, sin ganas de moverse nunca más. Shouto acepta todas sus ideas estúpidas.

Se entienden.

Quizá eso es lo que importa, piensa Katsuki.

Izuku empieza a desperezarse después de un rato, no va a condenarlo a quedarse ahí toda la eternidad. Abre los ojos y alza la vista. Medio se quita de encima de Katsuki.

—¡Lo siento! ¿Fue mucho rato? —pregunta.

—No —miente Katsuki—. No te preocupes.

(En realidad, ya se lo cobrará otro día).

Ahora es más paciente, descubre. Tiene que ver con lidiar con los dos idiotas todos los días. Al menos eso le han enseñado los dos. Sigue gritando, pero a veces piensa antes de abrir la mucha. No muy seguido. Le da vértigo pensar que ya no les queda mucha vida como estudiantes. Le emociona convertirse en un pro. Le da miedo pensar que las cosas cambiarán entre ellos.

—Eres muy cómodo, Kacchan —murmura Izuku. Se está acomodando como si se fuera a quedar dormido de nuevo.

—¡No te atrevas, Deku! —espeta—. Mi brazo está por dormirse y…

—¡Kacchan!

—¡Duérmete sobre Shouto, si quieres!

—¡¿Y yo por qué voy a ser almohada si el cómodo eres tú?!

Katsuki bufa.

Izuku no se le quita de encima, pero tampoco se duerme. Acaba hablando de la última estrategia que pensó que podrían usar los tres para aprovechar el poder de todos. Shouto lo escucha ensimismado. Katsuki desvía la mirada, pero pone atención, aunque finge estar distraído.

Vuelve a mirarlos cuando oye algo que dice Shouto.

—Mi padre nos quiere en su oficina mañana. Temprano. —Katsuki gruñe porque odia levantarse demasiado temprano—. Creo que porque es el último día de las prácticas y eso. —Se encoge de hombros—. Algo quiere.

Izuku asiente. Katsuki no cambia de expresión. En ese momento no le interesa pensar en qué demonios quiere Endeavor. Le da vértigo saber que ya nada será lo mismo cuando se gradúen, pero a la vez necesita que ese día llegue ya.

De momento, comprende, lo único que importa ese momento, que están los tres allí. El futuro puede esperar.

Quiere disfrutar el presente.

—¿Les he dicho que los quiero, idiotas?

* * *

**Palabras: 801.**

**1) ¡La última palabra de la tabla! Pero no es el final: la tabla tiene un bonus que voy a intentar publicar más al rato, kudos para que pueda lograrlo, por favor.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	25. El escritorio de Endeavor

**Bonus**.

* * *

**El escritorio de Endeavor**

_Don't ask questions you don't wanna know  
Learned my lesson way too long ago  
To be talking to you, belladonna  
Shoulda taken a break, not an oxford comma_

_My Strange Addiction, billie eilish_

* * *

—Ey, no… muévete, Shouto…

—No es mi culpa que te hayas puesto en esa posición.

—No te hablaba a ti, Kacchan.

—Izuku, deja de quejarte.

—¡¿Seguro que no se nota la quemadura?!

—Que no. Mi padre no se dará cuenta.

—Y no fue adrede, tú hiciste ese sonido que…

—¡Ya sé! ¡No significa que puedas quemarme la ropa!

—¡No fue adrede!

Esa es la escena que encuentra Endeavor al entrar a su oficina.

Katsuki es el primero en darse cuenta de que está allí, parado en el marco de la puerta, porque es el único que está volteando hacia ese lado. No puede imaginarse cómo es que se ve la escena desde ese ángulo, pero una parte de él quiere reírse, solo de ver la expresión de Endeavor, que está pálido y congelado, sin decir nada.

A ver.

Recapitulando.

Llegaron demasiado temprano a la oficina de Endeavor y su asistente les dijo que el héroe número uno se iba a tardar al menos media hora. Intentaron comportarse los primeros diez minutos. Después de eso, las cosas que siguieron sólo fueron la consecuencia más lógica.

Katsuki está sentado en la silla que le corresponde a Endeavor. Al menos, piensa, todavía está vestido. Izuku, justo frente a él, de pie, con el trasero contra el borde del escritorio, tiene la playera como si fuera un collar sobre el cuello mientras las uñas y los labios de Katsuki se divierten recorriendo so torso. Shouto está detrás de Izuku, sentado sobre el escritorio, probablemente encima de los reportes de Endeavor, con sus piernas rodeando la cintura de Izuku. Su cabello está completamente desordenado, el blanco mezclándose con el rojo.

De repente, Katsuki se detiene.

—¡Kacchan! —se queja Izuku.

Pero Katsuki está mirando a Endeavor. Una parte de él hace que todo su rostro palidezca. Otra lo hace aguantarse una carcajada.

Endeavor, detrás de ellos, carraspea.

Izuku lo oye y voltea la cabeza. Se pone completamente rojo y se aparta de Shouto, que se baja del escritorio casi de un salto al darse cuenta de lo que está pasando. Dos minutos más y Endeavor hubiera encontrado a al menos uno de los tres completamente sobre el escritorio y no sólo sentado. Cinco minutos más y habría encontrado a alguno o a varios sin los pantalones.

Izuku se pone la camiseta lo más rápido que puede, que no es suficientemente rápido. Katsuki se pone en pie, recordando que está en la silla en héroe número uno. Shouto palidece, pero a la vez le dedica una mirada retadora a su padre.

Endeavor parpadea una vez. Y luego otro. Katsuki teme que la escena lo haya dejado catatónico.

Baja la cabeza, se masajea las sienes con las manos. Katsuki hasta cuenta los segundos. Izuku sigue tan rojo que parece que va a explotar en cualquier momento.

Finalmente, Endeavor suelta un suspiro. No grita, no demanda explicaciones: suelta un suspiro profundamente hastiado, vuelve a alzar la cabeza, los ve a los tres y les dice una sola palabra:

—Siéntense.

Y señala las sillas que están del lado contrario del escritorio al que están ellos. Los tres le han caso, rodeando el mueble en silencio. Luego él por fin se dirige a su silla. Por la mirada que le dirige, Katsuki no duda que va a quemarla en cuanto los tres salgan de allí. Se sienta. Ellos siguen muy callados.

Primero se dirige a Shouto, que está en medio.

—Natsuo y Fuyumi lo saben, ¿verdad? Sé distinguir cuando me están ocultando algo y Natsuo suelta risitas cuando hablo de ti.

—Sí —responde Shouto.

Endeavor parpadea una vez. Otra. Quizá ahora sí se quedó catatónico, piensa Katsuki. Pero en vez de eso sólo empieza a hablar de los resultados de sus prácticas y de lo que espera de ellos en el futuro. El esfuerzo que hace por hacer como que no los encontró fajando en su escritorio es mayúsculo.

Katsuki sonríe.

Busca la mano de Shouto y la aferra. Su novio se la aprieta. Y luego Shouto hace lo mismo con la de Izuku, que se pone más rojo. Endeavor no dice nada.

Le hicieron cortocircuito.

* * *

**Palabras: 685.**

**1) ¡FELIZ DÍA DESPUÉS DE NAVIDAD! Se suponía que este era el capítulo de navidad, pero no me dio tiempo de escribirlo, así que lo recibirán con retraso. Es el final del fic, sí. Me voy a tomar un descanso después de acabar el Kiribaku porque tengo un par de proyectos que quiero publicar en enero (Tododeku y Bakudeku). Ando también pensando en más fics con esta OT3 porque LOS ADORO muchísimo. Así que no duden en estar al pendiente de mi perfil (pueden darme follow *guiño guiño codazo*)**

**2) Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Todos los comentarios me llenan el corazoncito, se los juro. Si leyeron anónimamente, gracias también (aunque pueden dejar un comentario para saber que por acá estuvieron). Espero que se hayan divertido con este fic.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


End file.
